Behind the Velvet Rope
by mcgt
Summary: Emmett McCarty is the newest bouncer at Fire & Ice night club. This is his firsthand account of all the shady, sexual, and lucrative happenings from behind the velvet rope. Canon pairings eventually. Give it a whirl, it's going to be a wild ride!
1. Prologue

_**Behind the Velvet Rope: **__**The Emmett Chronicles**_

_A/N_

_I can't believe I'm actually attempting to write another full length fic, but here I am, subjecting you all to my random ass thoughts._

_This story has been sitting in the recesses of my mind for most of the spring. With help from my magnificent beta __**BlackJackLily**__ this story's plotline was finally organized and flushed out, allowing this story to come to fruition. I owe so much to her, but alas, a thank you is all I have. _

_This story will be told exclusively from __**Emmett's POV**__, but it is not really a story about him, but all the events happening around him. Give it a whirl. Hopefully you'll enjoy it._

_This story is rated M for a reason. There will be lots of lemons, some graphically told. I will make notes at the top of these chapters, but this is advanced warning. _

_Canon pairings – eventually – you're going to have to be a little patient. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ This applies to all subsequent chapters – I don't own Twilight, I do however own this plot and am using Stephanie's characters for my own non-profitable amusement. No infringement intended. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

My name is Emmett McCarty and I've been working at Fire & Ice for the last two years as a glorified bouncer, bodyguard, watchman, and today…hero. I've seen some crazy ass shit go down at New York's hottest club du jour, but one thing's for certain, if I had known that taking this job would land me right here, right now, I probably would have had some reservations about signing on. One thing's for sure, I probably never would have met Rose, or if I had, she'd never have given me the time of day anyway. And she didn't, up until today when I had saved her life. But that's just a small piece of my story, of how I wound up in police station at four AM after almost killing a man.

Sitting on one of the crowded benches in the cold and damp jail cell, I waited for someone to bail me out, anxious to hear what was going on. I knew that holding me was mostly a formality, but I was still worried about what would transpire in the light of day. I could only pray that the charge would be dropped once the witnesses came forward and told their side of the story. But sitting there in that packed cement box that smelled of sweat, urine, and booze, I wanted nothing more than to make the time speed past. Thinking about everything that had happened to me over the course of the past two years made me wonder – with all the information I had accumulated, maybe I could write a book. Of course, it would be one hell of a book - laced with more sex than your average guy's spank bank, but it would be a great read. Kicking my Doc Martens up on the wall in front of me, I let my mind think about what my book would say. ..how it would begin.

Bouncer. The job had seemed innocent enough; stand at the entrance letting the VIPs who were on the list and the prettiest of the pretty in the door. Not rocket science surely, but what started as a boring, if not freezing my ass off in the New York City streets kind of job, turned into a very profitable one deep down in the dark dregs of the hush-hush world of sex, drugs, and the underbelly of fame.

It never occurred to me the relationship dynamics that existed behind the flashing lights and pounding music. Each person that stumbled through that door had a part to play, a story to be told. It was my good fortune that I was able to bear witness to those stories, down to every good, bad, ugly and perverse detail. All kept hidden deep within the recesses of my mind, waiting to be revealed.

And this, this right here, is my story. The story you don't hear about in the papers or on TV. This is my firsthand account of all the shady, sexual, and lucrative happenings from behind the velvet rope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_I'm hoping to get chapter 1 up next week and then the posting schedule will be every other week after that._

_Thanks so much for reading. Please leave your reviews, comments, theories, etc. I'd love to hear what you think._

_I'll be posting teasers and other little tidbits on my blog. So follow me there or my twitter is mcgt2008_

_Blog: http: / mcgt2008. blogspot. com/ (remove spaces)_

_Thanks again for giving this story a shot, _

_Mcgt_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

_Thanks to my amazing beta – __**BlackJackLily **__for helping me with this chapter. She rocks and really helped round this chapter out. _

_Thanks to __**KatieCav**__ for prereading this story as well._

_My beta has an amazing vamp AU story you should really check out- Amore Vietato: _

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s / 5818409/ 1/ Amore_Vietato **__(remove spaces)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I was a voyeur by nature. So when the opportunity to work at Fire & Ice came to me by way of my buddy, Felix, I jumped at the chance. Not only was the pay decent enough that I could keep my little hovel of a place down in the meatpacking district, but it also held the promise of adding at least a little excitement in my otherwise monotonous life. Even though my experience as a bouncer was limited to working a few private parties as a favor to some friends, it seemed Felix's recommendation had some weight, scoring me a rather in-depth interview with Edward Masen, the general manager, and Aro Vivenzio, the owner of the club. It wouldn't have taken a genius to ace that interview – I mean really, what more did one need then common sense and a lot of muscle – but I found the most challenging questions to be about my code of ethics, loyalty, and commitment to the job. They must have liked what they heard, because within a couple of days the job was mine.

Now perhaps you're asking why exactly my being a voyeur would be pertinent to this story, well if you know anything it's that being a bouncer, bodyguard, and the like, all require finely tuned people watching skills. You need to know what to look for, who has an itchy trigger finger, or fist as the case may be. Who's been stumbling around for the last ten minutes and will need to be carried out sooner rather than later because a stupid bartender failed to cut them off. But most off all, it also gives you hours and hours of entertainment. Wearing all black and standing on the periphery of the crowd makes you almost invisible. People forget that you're even there and the things they do and say when they don't think they're being watched, are priceless.

After hitting the gym to clear away my first day jitters, I made my way to the club. Technically I would be following Felix around for the next two nights and my first official shift wouldn't be until Saturday, but I knew I'd be under scrutiny from the various other people who worked there. Everyone from the bartenders to the fire dancers that stood high atop various platforms downstairs would be watching my every move to see if I screwed up or was worthy of the position. Jobs at well run and popular clubs were difficult to come by, and I was lucky to have nabbed this one when I did. I thanked Felix profusely over a multitude of beers at our local dive bar after I'd gotten the job, knowing that I could have just as easily been forced into manual labor, or worse, fast food.

Pausing at the entrance, I looked up at LED illuminated sign, The Fire and Ice appearing to float off the screen. Flames licked over the word Fire on top, while Ice appeared to be melting below. It was truly magnificent. Tugging the heavy, black door open, the smell of bleach, ammonia, and stale beer was overwhelming. My eyes slowly acclimated to the dimly lit, expansive room as I walked inside to talk to Gianna, Edward's assistant, who would have some necessary paperwork for me along with my new, spiffy uniform. I'd met Gianna briefly when I'd interviewed and found her to be a rather plain woman with eyes too large and close together for her face, along with tiny, pursed lips, giving her the appearance not unlike a fish out of water. She seemed pleasant enough and I really tried to generally not judge a book by its cover.

"Ah, Emmett, good, you're right on time. Nice to see you again," she said, extending her hand out. I closed my large, calloused hand around her tiny, smooth one, surprised at her firm handshake.

"Good to see you too, Gianna. "

She ushered me into the back to sit at a conference table nestled between the sleek, glass walls of Edward and Aro's private offices. It felt like being in a fishbowl, though I wasn't sure who was the fish; me or them.

"Here are the papers you need to fill out. These are the forms for the tax man, this is the emergency contact data sheet, and there's also a bunch of other documents. Fire and Ice does provide some basic health and dental insurance, so look over those and return them within 30 days. Lastly is the confidentiality agreement. It basically says that what happens in Fire and Ice stays in Fire and Ice." She chucked at her lame joke, but I knew that it was the one document that I needed to read very, very carefully. Even though I was only educated through community college, I still has some street smarts about these sorts of things.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you to it. The security shirts are hanging in the closet, just pick out the right size. You should take another one before you go home tonight too. The first two are free, the rest you gotta buy." With a nod of her head and a click of her tongue she walked out and left me staring at the pile of paperwork I now had to fill out.

Thumbing through the pages, I flipped immediately to the confidentiality agreement, curious to see what they were protecting. Wading through all the legalese, I got the gist that with the long list of celebrities that came through the door; we couldn't sell them out to the tabloids or call the paps to let them know that someone was in fact hanging out in our fine establishment. The document was pages long, but I signed it, knowing that I was a stand-up guy and wouldn't do that sort of thing anyways.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been sitting filling in my name and address on countless forms until Edward walked into the room wearing a sleek black suit with what appeared to be a very expensive silk tie.

"Emmett, welcome aboard. I see Gianna's put you to work already," he commented, chuckling as he walked to his office, unlocking it and turning to shake my hand. "I'll be with you in a few minutes to show you around and introduce you to a few people before your shift actually starts. Just need to check on a few things first." Turning away, he closed his door and left me to finish the tedium of paperwork.

I was just closing my locker after having changed into my new shirt when Edward walked in with a short, burly man who appeared a few years older than I was.

"Emmett, this is Royce. He's one of our floor managers. He's in charge of the wait staff and bartenders. Victoria is our other floor manager, but she has Wednesday and Thursdays off, so you'll meet her tomorrow." Royce firmly shook my hand, eyeing me up and down before grunting out a hello and leaving the locker room.

"Everyone here has an earpiece, so if there is a problem, or the main bar needs more Red Bull, we can act quickly and efficiently." He handed me a black earpiece and a receiver that I assumed clipped to my pants. "All bouncers need to have this turned on whenever they are on duty. You need to be able to respond to a request or issue quickly. Failure to do so can be grounds for termination. I know I've already spoken to you about our policies, but as a reminder, no drinking while on duty, and if you are off duty, you can only drink if you are not wearing your uniform. Aro or my requests supersede anyone else's, do you understand?"

Given his commanding tone, only one kind of reply was appropriate. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I think we're going to get along quite well, Emmett. I have a sixth sense about these things"

We spent the next thirty minutes touring the vast club, including the four bars spaced out between the two floors of the old warehouse building. The main floor, aptly named Fire, was a visual circus. High top, black tables dotted the floor, each etched with the club's logo in the center and a series of flames on the outer edges, with barstools trimmed in red and orange leather. Couches surrounded the main bar and the dance floor, each sleek black leather with hotrod flames stitched into the armrests, making me think that Xzibit had been here to pimp their ride…or couch, whatever. Shiny black tables sat in front of the couches, each housing some high tech glass cylinder built into the center that surrounded dancing flames.

Large platforms hung from the ceiling, high above the floor. Edward explained that once every hour, fire dancers would climb up and perform a variety of stunning acrobatics and visual feats using various objects on fire. I'd never been witness to something so extravagant, especially for a club whose main purpose was to get your groove on while drinking copious amounts of alcohol.

Upstairs was the complete opposite, catering to the clubs other theme, Ice. The center bar gave off the illusion of being carved entirely out of ice blocks and lit from within, casting a bluish tint around the immediate area. Large glass chandeliers hung over the bar and seating area, looking like icicles carefully suspended in air. Comfy looking white couches and white oversized ottomans were strategically clumped together, dotted with alternating blue and white cushions. White tables sat in the middle of the seating area with tall, glass lamps, small candles in glass blocks and a single bud of some bushy looking flower. The entire room felt like it should be colder than it was, like that Ice Castle place in Finland I'd seen once on the Discovery Channel. It was extraordinary.

Both floors had a raised roped off area for the VIPs with a dedicated bar and seating area. The entire club was astonishing, even for a dive bar connoisseur like myself and I couldn't help but be impressed and told Edward as much.

"Someone needs to be stationed in front of each of the VIP sections at all times. This is a coveted job because you generally have your pick of the clingers when the lights come up. Easy pickings," Edward casually commented, continuing to walk towards the main bar where a beautiful blond was busy cutting up limes.

"Last, but certainly not least, is our head bartender, Rose. She's been working here for a couple of years. The clients sometimes get a little pushy, so don't be alarmed if you see her hop over the counter to put them in their place. She's a pit bull this one." Smiling broadly, he approached where she was standing and raised his voice over the music playing. "Rose, meet Emmett. He's our newest muscle."

She looked up to eye me skeptically and just nodded her head and went back to work. No hello, no howdy, just a bro nod and on she went. I could spot an uptight bitch a mile away, and she was one that I had no intention of getting to know further.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, not needing Edward to see me as being a match to her rudeness.

"Okay, well that was the ten cent tour. Felix is probably up front already setting up the line. Why don't you go up there with him? Hopefully I'll catch up with you before you leave. Otherwise I'll talk to you about your how your shift went tomorrow." With another handshake he was gone, striding off to the back offices where I was sure more pressing matters needed his attention.

Darkness had overtaken the city since I'd been inside, but from the bright glow of the sign above my head, I could still see just fine. Felix's hulking frame was highlighted in a cool blue as he finished setting up the rope for the soon to be teeming queue of clubbers wanting inside.

"Hey, man," Felix called, nodding his head for me to join him where he stood. "Finished getting the corporate spiel from Masen?" he asked, clicking last of the rope onto the pole before approaching me.

"Yeah, he gave me the tour and introduced me to the staff that'd already made it in."

"Well, for the next six hours or so, I'll be giving you the DL on everybody else." Felix's smiled mischievously, and knowing is penchant for gossip, I figured I'd be getting an earful before the night was through.

We worked side by side to finish setting up the area just outside the door. Thirty minutes before the club opened, we walked back inside for the nightly pre-shift meeting that the floor manager always gave.

Royce stood in front of the group with his slicked back hair, black silk shirt, and too shiny black pants, looking even more Guido than I think anyone from the Jersey Shore did.

"Okay, tonight we'll be hosting two bachelorette parties and one bachelor party. Bouncers, please be on the lookout for any overly drunk members of these parties. I don't want another lawsuit on our hands, so please keep your eyes and ears open for any signs of harassment, etcetera.

"There is also a promotion for Stoli Cherri tonight. We'll be having a contest to see who can sell the most. Cocktails you can offer include the Cherry Smash or the Cherry Lime Ricky, along with the usual vodka cocktails. Remember to select the special button when ordering so that the item is tracked for the contest. The winner gets an hour massage at the Uptown Spa and Salon. So let's see you sell some!" I cringed at his overly fake enthusiasm. Glancing around the room, I could see the others in the group already fidgeting and impatient for the meeting to conclude. He continued to rattle on about where the bartenders and cocktail waitresses were going to be located, but I tuned out the nasally whine of his voice until my ears perked up at the mention of my name.

"I would also like to introduce our newest team member, Emmett McCarty. He will be manning the door with Felix tonight and tomorrow before starting his first solo shift on Saturday. Please take a moment later to introduce yourselves. Remember, we are all part of the same team. It's looking to be a busy one, so please go get yourselves ready for a wild night." With a clap of his hands he dismissed the group, but yelled for me to stay for a moment. Telling Felix I'd meet him outside, I strode over to the short, stocky man to find out what he needed.

"So, Emmett. You ready? From what Edward told me, you haven't really done this type of work before. I just want to make sure you're on the ball. Things can get out of hand quickly, and you guys are our main line of defense."

Bristling slightly at his comment I replied, "While I haven't worked in a club before, I have done this type of work before. I'll have my earpiece on and will handle whatever happens efficiently and with as little commotion as possible."

Nodding at my words, he told me to have a good night and that he'd catch up with me later.

By the time I made my way back up front, Felix was standing guard at the door while a smattering of people already stood, waiting to be let in.

"Everything good?" Felix inquired, quirking his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, just checking to make sure I'm up for the _job_."

"Well, you'll soon find out that Royce is a twofaced, cheating clown with short man's complex," he muttered under his breath. I couldn't help the half snort, half laugh that tumbled out of my mouth.

"I can see that but thanks for the heads up. Got any more words of wisdom? Beats me finding out the hard way."

"You want deets? Well, for one thing, Royce is Aro's nephew and still pretty ticked off that Edward got the GM job and not him. So while he carries an air of entitlement, he's a total douche who couldn't' manage his way out of a paper bag. Edward almost never schedules him here without himself, if that tells you anything." He shrugged while yelling to the people in line that we'd be opening up in fifteen.

"Oh, and one more thing. For some ungodly reason, Rose, the bitchy bartender with the stick up her ass, is dating him."

"Hot Blondie is dating _him_?" I couldn't comprehend why beautiful women subjected themselves to men who were clearly not worthy of them. However, if Rose truly was a bitch, maybe it was a match made in heaven. I once again tried to reserve my opinion until, well, at least the _second _night I worked here.

Felix continued to fill me in on the dos and don'ts of handling the door; who not to let in, whom to _always_ let in, and the regular legal mumbo jumbo I needed to know to keep the cops from giving us the sting. The club was strictly over twenty-one, and Aro would fire any bouncer for letting in someone underage. VIP or not, it didn't matter. After hearing all of this, we started to let the people enter the club. Every now and then we paused and would stop our ID checking when Edward or Royce would squawk in our ears to halt the line, allowing only VIPS in until they gave the go ahead.

"It's line padding. They do it so the club appears really busy to anyone driving by and makes them want to come in. Some kind of marketing strategy. I think it's stupid to make people wait out here in the cold, but I just work here, right?" Nudging my elbow he glanced down the line until he got to a limo that had just pulled up to the curb.

"Ah… the usuals. These ladies are ones you _always_ let in. Alice, Izzy, Tanya, and Kate. They are the celebutant crowd," Felix informed me, nodding in the direction of two women making their way down the sidewalk. "Did you ever watch Real Life with Alice and Izzy? It was some sort of reality show where they sent them to different exotic locations to see how they would react? I only caught it a couple of times, but seeing Alice try and hike through the Amazon in high heels and her ginormous purse, quite entertaining," He smirked, wrapping up the story just as they approached the front of the line.

"Felix, good to see you," the petite brunette said, her voice seductively breathy.

"Hey, Izz, Alice. Where are the other two?"

"Oh, Kate & T will be along later. Couldn't be bothered to wait, I needed to get my drink on. Who's in Ice tonight?" Alice asked as she strode past us with her head thrown back. Her black hair was spiked into a halo around her tiny head while the tiny red dress she wore left very little to my imagination. Looking behind her, I much preferred Izzy's curves and more modest silvery grey dress to the boyish figure of Alice.

"I think Demitri is."

"Cool." Her reply was barely heard as the door shut behind the two women who barely acknowledged us.

"Yeah, Alice is really a piece of work. I think she's either drunk or on E every single night she's here. Izzy's pretty nice actually, but she puts on this air whenever Alice is around. Tanya and Kate are purely hangers on. They're famous by association only. While I'm sure their families have money in their own right, it's nothing compared to Alice's family fortune in oil, or Izzy's in consumer products. Ever hear of Brandon oil?" Felix asked and I nodded. "Yeah, that'd be Alice. Swan & Swan products? You know, the makers of everything from toilet paper, dish soap to Band-Aids?" I nodded again, both were well known companies. "Yeah, that's Izzy's." I whistled in appreciation. While I knew of the famous surnames, I wasn't much for TV that wasn't on ESPN and didn't have a clue who they were.

"Never seen 'em before." I admitted, shrugging off my lack of starry eyes in the presence of people who were supposedly famous.

"Well, you'll see them a lot."

The rest of the night ran smoothly. Felix introduced me to quite a few regulars along with those that had been booted out on more than one occasion and were not allowed in anymore.

We closed the doors for entry at three, knowing we'd only have an hour until lights up. We both headed to the locker room to change and have a beer before heading home.

"You did well tonight. Granted we didn't have any fights or anything to breakup, but don't worry, Friday is always our best night for drunken fights," he said, smirking. Pushing the locker room door open, we both stopped in our tracks.

Across the room, Royce had some drunken brunette bent over one of the locker benches, awkwardly fucking her from behind; his pasty white ass thrusting wildly as he grunted out in pleasure. Stepping back, we allowed the door to shut silently and turned to each other and laughed.

"Yeah, that happens a lot. Let's go wander for a minute and I'm sure he'll be done in a sec. The guy isn't known for his stamina," Felix whispered conspiratorially.

"Does Rose know this?"

"Oh, we all assume she does, but no one ever talks about it. Royce kind of rules with an iron fist…if you get my drift."

"What?" I couldn't believe that people would allow something like that to happen knowingly. My mother had raised me to respect women, and the thought of someone hitting a girl made my blood boil.

"Oh, no man. I just mean he's really controlling. Tells her where she can go, who to see, who to talk to. You know. I don't think he hits her."

I could only grunt and vow to keep my eye on that little shit. I had seen women be mistreated before and wouldn't stand for it.

We wandered aimlessly around the club for a few minutes, watching as the roll of bodies danced to the wave of the beat, like a swarm of bees all moving to the same rhythm. My eyes strayed upwards and I spotted Izzy standing by the rail, overlooking the dance floor, while Alice gyrated all over some blond dude with a ponytail, his hands grabbing her ass from under her miniscule dress. Once the song ended, they made their way back up the stairs only to continue groping in one of the dark corner booths that was partially visible from where I stood.

"Hey, man, let's see if Royce has closed the deal. I need a beer before going home to catch some sleep."

Discovering the locker room to be empty now, we got dressed and drank a quick beer before heading home.

"See you later, man. Get some sleep. Friday's are when all the crazies come out," He bumped my fist with his and walked off for the metro while I waited for the bus to take me back to my apartment, anxious to see what my next night at Fire and Ice would hold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Thanks very much for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. _

_Chapter 2 is with my beta now – I'm planning on posting it in 2 weeks. _

_Happy 4__th__ of July for my fellow Americans & Happy Canada Day for any Canadian readers!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Thanks to my favorite person in the world, **BlackJackLily** – who corrects all of my mistakes and holds my hand and tells me everything will be alright when I fear that it won't.

Any remaining errors are mine completely.

Check out the info on my profile for **The Emerging Swan Awards**

Awards for those fics you love & can't understand why they are so underappreciated.

**Nominations open Aug 1****st****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tonight Victoria had stationed Felix and I in the VIP section of Fire to get me trained on how the muscle handled the inside of things. The music was pounding in my ear, the heavy thump of the bass making talking to Felix virtually impossible, yet we tried anyhow. We had run over the various procedures on how to handle the VIP List, along with any altercations that might start. I was amused at how different the VIP trouble makers were handled versus the everyday Joe Shmoes who came in. The VIPs were usually just warned before being sent on their merry way for the night, while the rest of the average club goers would be banned from the club if they started a fight. The VIPs had way more leeway with just about everything. I also learned there was a bit of a caste system within the VIP section.

There was the A list crowd: the Clooney's, the Diddy's, and any special guests that Aro invited. These were the crème de la crème and got the best tables with the best service. Bottles were served by the hottest waitresses who mingled fluidly from one table to the next and were always busy. They were employed for their ability to converse and entertain these people, who had egos the size of Texas. We had eight who would work on the weekends, four for each VIP section. As they all sauntered by us like some parade of models, Felix and I stood, jaws agape. The four blonde's working in Fire tonight headed past us, their hips swiveling in time with the beat, looking like the devils incarnate. The other waitresses soon followed, heading up the main stairs to Ice, wearing their skimpy ass minis, showing their pushed up tits and hot ass legs. My mind immediately visualized various scenarios of them sucking and fucking me before Felix's elbow connected with my side, nudging me out of my fantasy land.

"Dude, shut your freaking trap. You're gonna catch flies with it."

With a quick shove, I told Felix exactly what he could put in his mouth to shut him up. Our playful banter continued until the club started getting busy.

From what Victoria told us in the pre-shift meeting, we were expecting Kanye and his posse in Ice at around midnight and a couple of B listers who were making an appearance. From the looks of the paps outside, they'd already been notified by someone. If you weren't in the rags, you weren't really a celebrity, or it seemed that was many of these people's mottos. I would personally hate to be followed around, and I never craved attention like that. I'd rather be watching than being watched. It made me think of zoo animals the way these people were treated by the public, but then again, they made a hell of a lot more money than I did, so maybe they knew something I didn't.

"McCarty, the bobsey twins are on their way over. Remember to always ask for their names, even if you know who they are. We do this so that when someone who you should know, but don't, expects to be let in, they don't get offended when you ask for their name. In order to avoid that, we ask everyone. Even the most well-known star," Felix shouted, handing me the clipboard with the approved list of people.

"Name?"

"Alice Brandon and Izzy Swan. Jeez, don't you guys get tired of asking that same stupid question every time we come in?" Alice snottily asked before continuing, "Who's in the bar down here?" She turned and scanned the crowd, I wasn't even sure she was actually paying attention when Felix replied to her.

"I believe Demitri's on the bar down here tonight. Rose is upstairs."

"Cool, anyone interesting coming in tonight?"

"The usual," Felix replied offhandedly, cutting me off before I could answer. He must have said something wrong, since Alice gave him the stink eye and marched past him in a huff.

"Hey guys, have a good night," Izzy murmured shyly as she followed Alice up the stairs, her head hanging down, appearing more like a scolded dog than Alice's friend.

"If anyone asks you who's supposed to come in, you never, ever say. Because if they don't show, you look like a shmuck. So be noncommittal about it and you'll be fine. Alice always asks, because she loves to get her picture taken leaving the club with someone who's more famous than she is. Granted, she's usually so drunk she wouldn't know if she was going home with Justin Beiber or Justin Timberlake."

Felix continued to explain the hierarchy of the city's beautiful people to me as I eyeballed the room, taking in the dancing, sweaty bodies moving in time to the DJ's inspired rhythm. The rest of the VIPs were considered on a first come, first serve kind of basis. Any of the lesser tables were open to them, but once they were full, the rest was standing room only. Generally that's where Alice, Izzy, and their group ended up on most busy nights, watching over the dance floor and keeping a hawk's eye on the A list booths to see who they might know, or who they wanted to fuck.

We were about halfway through our shift when Victoria's shrill voice shouted from the earpiece. "Felix, Emmett, get your asses up to Ice. We have a situation."

Without missing a beat, we took off running for the stairs leading up to the other bar. Pushing and shoving some of the clubbers aside, we made it in less than a minute. The air was filled with the trance-like thump of the techno beat and the lights cast a surreal glow around the crowd. Looking up, I saw Rose standing on the far side of the bar, arguing with three burly men who were screaming back at her. I couldn't hear the conversation over the volume of the music and its overwhelming bass, but looking at their expressions, it didn't look like either side was going to back down soon. Victoria rushed in from the far side, but dressed as she was, I doubted she'd be much help.

_Where the fuck is Alec? He's the bouncer who's supposed to be up here taking care of things._

Just then the situation escalated as Rose shoved Meathead Number One, causing him to spill his drink down his shirt. Our reactions were swift and sure. Rushing over to the scene, Felix grabbed the tallest of the three and pulled his arms straight behind him, using some sort of quick hold that brought him to his knees in less than a second. I seized the one closest to Rose, dragging him down to the ground only a moment later. The third man was so shocked by our sudden appearance he didn't have the presence of mind to guard his balls.

Rose took a swift kick to the poor guy's junk. "Don't you ever fucking come in here again!"

Victoria rounded the bar to tell us to escort the three men out, taking their names and information so the club could add them to the banned list. We'd just turned to head back downstairs when Alec rushed forward, grabbing the man from between Felix and me. I was about to inquire about Alec's whereabouts, but Victoria chimed in first, saying he'd been on a special assignment for a VIP of Aro's. Someone named Caius, and based on the look between Felix and Alec, I could only imagine it was a story I needed to hear.

Shaking his head minutely, Felix told me wordlessly that now was not the time to discuss Alec's mysterious disappearance. Edward's voice crackled in our ears, telling us that we'd have to speak with him when our shift was over to give him the full run down of the situation.

Rolling his eyes, Felix explained, "Every time there's an incident, we have to do a full report on it so that the fine upstanding gentlemen who we just threw out of here won't have a leg to stand on should they try to sue us. It's all pretty standard crap, but since we have to be rough sometimes, we don't want some jackhole with a hangover getting pissed off at the bruises on his biceps that we left the previous night."

Getting back to the VIP section, there were a few people standing around, waiting for us to let them in. Felix handled their entrance efficiently until it came to a shaggy haired dude he addressed as Jasper.

"Jasper, my man! How's things? What are you doing slumming it here with the likes of us?" Felix's jovial personality switched on in an instant as the two men bro hugged. Turning towards me, Felix introduced him as his good buddy, who was also, coincidentally, Edward's roommate.

_Why would Edward need a roommate? The guy had to be making bank working here. _

"Emmett, nice to meet you." Shaking hands firmly, we both sized each other up. He seemed decent enough; a little too laid back and hippyish for me, but whatever. He was just another Joe looking for a drink and a lay. Just like the rest of the warm bodies writhing on the dance floor before me.

"Go on up, J-man. I'll let Edward know you're in Fire. Catch you later," Felix remarked, pulling back the velvet rope and allowing the lanky man to pass.

Once he'd ascended the stairs, Felix gave me the run down on our boss's couch surfer. Seems Jasper was a struggling musician who, thanks to Edward's generosity, crashed at his place between gigs. Felix promised to take me to see one of his shows on our nights off, telling me that the man was quite talented, but hadn't gotten his big break, like so many others in this city of struggling actors, musicians, artists, and well, just about any profession. New York was the city where people came with a dream. Bankers, artists, it didn't matter if you wore a suit or a guitar; everyone came here baring their soul to follow their dream.

We continued chatting about nothing consequential when Edward marched over, giving us a curt nod and taking the steps two at a time to go see his friend.

"Edward's really a cool guy once you get past his gruff exterior. He has afterhours sometimes for his close friends. We hang, drink for another hour or so after the place closes. That's how I got to know Jasper. It's usually after a shitty night. Kind of like a reward for himself to let loose and not be the big boss man for an hour or two."

I wondered what Edward would be like without the stick up his ass, but since I wasn't in his inner circle of friends, I could only imagine.

Our shift wound down unremarkably. I told Felix I'd catch up with him in the locker room and wandered the club, doing a final sweep of the place to ensure everyone had left and that nothing was amiss.

Walking into the locker room, I caught part of Alec's rant, "Dude, Caius is one kinky ass mother fucker. I swear if he didn't pay me a grand every time he wanted-" he trailed off quickly when Edward stalked into the locker room behind me. After telling Edward our respective sides of the story, he excused us, muttering under his breath about Rose's complete disregard for her safety and something about Aro needing to give him a little warning when he gives his muscle side projects.

"Emmett, this is Alec. You guys didn't have a chance to properly meet earlier," Felix said, introducing me to the hulking, blond man.

"Hey, sorry about upstairs. Fucking Aro and his friends. Just wait till they get their sights set on you," he grumbled, giving Felix a fist bump and heading out the door.

"I guess I forgot to mention about how we all make money on the side here?" I couldn't help but notice Felix's sheepish tone. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Aro and his friends have, ah… how shall I say this? Interesting sexual appetites? Freaky deaky fetishes? Whatever, just know that there's a good chance you'll be asked to watch, guard a door, or even participate in some of the kinky fuckery that goes on around this place. You can always say no, but if you don't mind getting an eyeful of a chick getting boned from behind, then you can make a pretty penny." He shrugged and grinned broadly, reminding me that he didn't acquire his sweet ass apartment relying only on the shitty salary they paid him here.

Saying our good nights, I left the bar that night knowing two things for certain. First, I was going to really enjoy working here, and second, I'd likely be able to move out of my roach infested apartment in a few short months.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_So... __ *hiding under the desk*_

_You still with me? Thoughts? Concerns? Love to hear them!_

_In other news – a couple of recs for you_

If you haven't already done so, please check out my beta's story – Amore Vietato

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s / 5818409/ 1/ Amore_Vietato (remove spaces)

_Also – check out The Other Side of Tomorrow __by Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen_

_http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 7175055 /1/– it's just starting, but based on the teasers I've read. It's going to be great! _


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Thanks to my amazing beta __**BlackJackLily**__ – she is spectacular at fixing all my errors. I have edited some things so if there are errors, they belong to me completely. _

_I'm co-hosting the __**Emerging Swan Awards**__ – to recognize those underappreciated fics you love. See my profile for all the details. O/S, Short Stories & Newbie Author nominations are open until 8/15 while full length fic nominations open on 8/16._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After three weeks of working, I'd become accustom to the ebb and flow of the club. On Thursdays, Aro's friends came in late into the evening, taking up most of Ice's VIP section. They tipped well and from the slew of women who came and went, it was apparent that there was either a lot of blow being done in the back rooms and bathrooms, or they were all getting fucked within an inch of their lives. Although, on second thought, both could be happening based on the glassy eyed looks and disheveled appearance the waiflike women had upon leaving the club. Fridays and Saturdays were filled with the hipsters and psudo-celebrities who were more concerned about their status within the scene than anything else. Alice and Bella fell into the Friday and Saturday crowds, although they usually didn't come in two nights in a row. I wasn't sure if it was because they were nursing hangovers, or just couldn't be seen at the same place within the same weekend. We were closed Sunday through Tuesday, reopening on Wednesdays to the college crowd that otherwise couldn't get in on the weekends.

I had yet been asked to help with a 'special assignment', but from what Felix told me, Aro was just testing the waters and wanted to make sure I could handle being in sexually charged situations and still keep my head in the game. My big head that is, not my other muscle, even though he was generally involved in many of my decisions. I could be patient and earn the trust of the head honcho. However, from some of the stories I'd heard from Felix about Aro and Caius' various interests, my mouth was salivating wanting to get my eyes on the depravity of it all.

I'd been keeping a steady yet stealth eye on Rose for the last few weeks. She was icy towards just about anyone except Royce. I wasn't sure if it was because he required her to be that way, or if that was just her natural, charming personality. She was a quick and efficient bartender, smiled and made enough small talk with the patrons to appear friendly, but served everyone as quickly as possible at the same time. When she was slammed, she worked methodically down one side of the bar to the next. She didn't give preferential treatment to either sex, just serving them according to where the fit into her rhythm. In all my time here, she had barely grunted a hello to me and her eyes never, ever met mine. I got a funny feeling that she was a kept woman, but I had no real evidence of abuse, and could only continue to keep a distant eye on her and pray that my gut feeling was wrong.

Tonight I was the floater for Ice. I got to wander the periphery of the upstairs bar and VIP area, making sure that everyone was acting accordingly. Felix was stationed over at the VIP entrance and would chat me up every time I passed him on my circuit.

Meandering around the periphery of the dance floor, I watched as the sweaty masses writhed in time with the thumping backbeat, the chicks grinding on their friends, trying to show what dirty girls they were. I couldn't take my eyes off of these two tasty blonds in tiny dresses, hands roaming over each other's asses and waists. They were back to front, eyes closed, moving in time with the music. I was utterly entranced.

_Shit, I need to get laid. _Scrubbing my face with my hands, I let my eyes take one last look before continuing on my way. I was rounding the corner of the bar when I felt someone crash into me, spilling whatever they had in their hand in the process.

"Oh God, Emmett! I'm so sorry," Izzy exclaimed, jumping back from me, most likely trying to avoid ruining her fancy shoes. Glancing down, I saw my black pants were now covered in some kind of sticky concoction that left me feeling cold, wet, and smelling like rum.

"It's fine. I have another pair in my locker." Sighing heavily at my own bad luck, I waved at Rose to throw me a bar towel and began sopping what I could from the front of my pants and the ground surrounding me. I knew the bar back would be out shortly to clean up the mess, but no sense in leaving a puddle where people would slip.

"Here, let me help." She reached for the towel and began rubbing me down. Her hand absentmindedly approached my junk, and as much as I would have liked someone as beautiful as Bella to give me a hand job, this wasn't the time or place.

Grabbing her wrist, I smirked down at her shocked expression once she realized where her hand had been headed. Groaning, her blush lit up her face to the color of a weak cosmopolitan.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" We were walking side by side towards the locker room where I was headed to go change my pants.

"Sure, of course."

"Why are you friends with Alice? I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem to have a good head on your shoulders while Alice…well, Alice seems to only have Alice on her mind." I knew I was entering risky territory with my inquiry, but from what I'd witnessed, Bella seemed like a genuinely nice person and I was baffled by their best friend status.

Hearing her chuckle at my question made me relax a little, thinking that perhaps my assessment of how they weren't exactly cut from the same cloth wasn't too far off base.

"It's funny, I ask myself that same question all the time." Her airy laugh was warm and genuine. Waiting just another beat, she walked towards an alcove away from the bustle and noise of the club to continue her explanation. "We both went to the same boarding school in London. We were paired up as roommates in the dorm our first year together before becoming flat mates after that. She wasn't always so image conscious. She used to be funny and down to earth. Then she met and dated a pretty popular actor in the UK for a while and changed. She loved the attention that they'd get being out and about, and suddenly I got sucked into her vortex of fame."

A flicker of regret seemed to flash across her eyes but it was gone a moment later. "When we went off to college I just sorta felt lost. You know?" Shrugging her shoulders, she looked off towards the VIP section and continued, seeming as if she'd never really analyzed how she'd gotten to this place in her life. "Our parents just threw money at us to keep us out of the way until they needed us for something. Alice's parents expected her to get married to some Texas oil baron so they could increase their holdings or something, while my dad expected I would come back and help run the family business. All I really wanted to do was teach in a quiet little elementary school. Somehow that got glossed over and I ended up in business school instead of getting a teaching certificate. I've been living daddy's dream for so long now I don't even know what I'm doing."

Glancing down at her I saw her lip tremble and hoped to God she didn't start crying. I didn't know what to do with a crying chick. I never had. Tugging on her arm, I wrapped her into a hug and squeezed lightly before releasing her. I knew all about not living up to parental expectations, and while I wasn't sure about the rest of her story, it felt like she just needed someone to listen. _Dear God, I'm turning into fucking Doctor Phil. I should just check my man card at the damn door_. I was a sucker for the damsel in distress, always had been, and always would be.

Smiling weakly at me, she stepped back and continued, "When Alice asked me to do this reality show with her I was feeling rebellious and said yes before really even thinking about the ramifications. My dad was pissed, his lawyers tried to find a loophole into the contract I'd signed, but honestly, I was looking for an adventure. I didn't realize it would make us laughing stocks. We were set up to look like stupid, boorish Americans with silver spoons in our mouths. I was horrified when I saw the final edited product and even though we were _both _mortified, Alice enjoyed the attention just the same. She started getting drunk and acting just like the show portrayed us to be. .. "

"Emmett, where are you?" Felix's voice shouted in my earpiece, reminding me I was originally headed to the locker room to clean up.

"Shit, Bella, I gotta get back to work." Stopping in front of the locker room, I quickly replied to Felix that I'd gotten a drink dumped on me and was changing.

"Sorry to have gone all Jerry Springer on you with my life's story. I'll catch you around." With a shy wave she was gone before I had a chance to even reply.

Turning heel, I hurried off towards the locker room door to change so I could get back on the job. Pushing the door open, I strode over to my locker and began taking my pants off before realizing I wasn't alone.

A heavy moan echoed in my ears, causing me to turn and survey where it came from. Standing in between a row of lockers was Edward. His head was thrown back against the wall, eyes intently watching the blond in black stationed on her knees before him, sucking his dick. I wanted to turn away, but couldn't help watching as her lips curved around Edward's cock, her tongue peeking out slightly with every suck. I had to give it to the chick, she appeared to really know what she was doing. Her hands were grazing over his balls, a mixture of tugging and caresses that I could sense was making Edward's eyes roll back into his head with how good it probably felt. Glancing up, I realized Edward was now staring at me. A wry grin crossed his face and his eyebrow extended in challenge, most likely wondering why the fuck I was still standing there watching. I hurried to finish pulling my pants on and exited the locker room with one final glance over my shoulder at the engaged couple.

_God, what I wouldn't give to get a fucking blow job by a hot blonde._ My mind drifted off, imagining Rose's full lips opened wide, taking my eight inches into her mouth and effectively shutting up her bitchy ass self in one fail swoop. Shaking the thought from my head, I scampered off back to my post, trying to imagine anything that would make my dick go back to its resting position instead of at half-mast. The door had almost shut without me hearing Edward's voice moan, "Fuck, baby, next time I'll ask him to stay if you're gonna be that _fucking_ good." My ears perked up and I secretly hoped that perhaps he would. It'd been a long ass time since I'd participated with more than one chick, but I knew I enjoyed sex in all shapes, sizes, and numbers. In the meantime, I figured I'd ask Felix to help keep an eye out for a piece of tail I might be able to fuck away my unhealthy infatuation with the unobtainable, frosty, bitchtacular Rose.

_Fuck if I wasn't screwed already._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and adding to your alerts & favorites. It means so much to me when you do._

_Love to hear your thoughts – **Are you ready for some down and dirty like Emmett is?** Let me know what you think, cause the smut is a comin'._

_I have a new story, **Dreams He Sold Her** – a 3-shot that I started posting last week. It was originally written for the Fandom4Storms compilation piece. I hope to have part 2 posted next week and part 3 posted a short time after that. Check out my profile to read it._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

_Thanks to my amazing beta __**BlackJackLily**__ who turned this bad boy around in a day. She rocks, and any additional errors are all my own doing._

_**The Emerging Swan Awards**__ are open for voting and I've been nominated for an author award & my fic __**Twilight Reflected in Brown Eyes**__ was also nominated for best E/B & Romance (completed) – so please check out my profile for the link to the site & go vote. Purty please? While you're there, vote for my beta's story __**Amore Vietato**__ under Supernatural (WIP) and go read it if you haven't. _

_**~~WARNING~~**_

_This chapter is smuttacular. You've been warned. If you aren't 18 – move right along._

_Onward ho!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was a quiet night.

Long holiday weekends usually did that to places in the city. All of the residents turn tail, seeking the comforts of sandy shores on Long Island or New Jersey, trying to escape the oppressive heat locked between all the skyscrapers while the smell of exhaust and trash wafted through the muggy streets, struggling to find a wind to carry them beyond the steel and asphalt.

Nope, it was going to be a long, dull weekend for me. As the low man on the totem pole, I had the privilege of working all of them consecutively. I'd hoped to take the train out to the Hamptons to meet with some friends on Sunday, but that all depended on how I was feeling after four days in a row of working till four-thirty in the morning.

_Good fucking times_.

Tonight was a bit of a draw. The good news was that I got to work up in Ice and stare at Rose all night, but the bad news was that Royce was the manager tonight. In fact, he was scheduled all weekend, too.

_Joy of fucking joys_

Grabbing the velvet ropes and stands from the closet, I wormed my way around the large bar to set up the VIP section's line.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose chopping lemons and limes up for her drink garnish trays. Her tongue was sticking out slightly from the corner of her mouth, and I couldn't help but imagine that tongue wrapped around my cock, her plump lips sucking me for all I was worth. Discreetly adjusting my junk in my tight, black pants, I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she methodically cut the fruit in front of her.

Deciding to be a little bold, and possibly stupid, since Rose liked to bite my head off and was currently holding a knife, I wandered up to her and asked her for a Coke.

"Sure, Emmett. One sec," she replied, more warmly than I'd ever heard her sound. Pulling a plastic cup from beneath the bar, she filled it, allowing the fizzy bubbles to clear before filling it again to the rim.

"Gonna be a slow one?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Probably. But since Royce had to work this weekend, I figured I might as well too."

_Ah, it always comes back to Royce, doesn't it?_

"I, on the other hand, didn't have a choice." Chuckling at my low man status, I made small talk with her for a few moments until her face slid into an emotionless mask. Pausing my explanation of my friend's stupid drunk joyriding in a delivery van last Memorial Day, I turned to see Royce stalking in our direction.

"Emmett, I think Demitri could use some help. There's a keg that's being stubborn in the stock room. Can you help him out?" His brusque delivery made the hairs on my neck stand up in alarm, and even though he was speaking to me, his eyes never left Rose's face.

"Sure, man." Turning on heel, I hurried towards the stairs to see if my help was actually required. Glancing back once more before descending, I saw Royce right in Rose's face, giving her some kind of tongue lashing.

_Fuck, I hadn't meant to get her in trouble with her possessive as hell boyfriend. _His stance over her made me cringe and all my instincts went into high alert. That woman needed to get the fuck out of that relationship, now. Vowing to double up my efforts to keep an eye on her, I glumly went down to the stock room to find it empty, all the kegs neatly in a row against the wall and hooked up correctly. Swearing internally, I was just about to head up to my station when my name chirped in my ear.

"Emmett, can you come into my office?" Aro's elegant voice asked over my earpiece, immediately sending my heart rate into the stratosphere. Whenever the boss asked to see you, it usually wasn't good.

Running through the list of infractions I could've been called out for, I'd recalled none that could be worth firing me for, which could mean perhaps I wasn't being called in to be canned. My imagination swirled with the fantasy of a minor league pitcher being called up by the Yankees to start in the World Series. Pausing briefly before opening the club's inner sanctum of offices, I shook my head, trying calm myself. Cracking my neck twice, I yanked the heavy door open and walked into the brightly lit conference room where Edward and Aro's office sat on the periphery.

"Ah, Emmett, please come in. I hope this will be brief. I realize we are opening soon, but wanted to discuss something with you first."

Walking into his swank office, I took a seat in the leather chair in front of his desk, waiting for him to continue when he was ready. I could feel the sweat trickling down the back of my neck as I waited to see if the reason he called me into his office was to recruit me for his tiny army of sexual minions, or to fire my ass.

Tenting his fingers in front of his face, he looked at me for a long moment, as if he was sizing up my intentions. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me and my colleagues?" Tilting his head, his elegant voice rose in question.

"Ah, if you're speaking about your interesting, ah..." I wasn't sure exactly how to phrase his sexual proclivities in a way as to not offend him, if it wasn't what he meant.

"I'll save you from your mind's attempt at coming up with a suitable adjective. My friends and I all share an interest in various sexual explorations. We are a club of sorts, and on Thursday evenings I allow many of them to partake in their particular fetish in a safe, yet open environment. Before I explain it further, I need to know if you would be interested in helping us out." His voice lingered in the air, a smirk drawn across his face.

"Tell me a little bit more about it. Depending on the _circumstances,_ I'd be more than willing." My mind high fived itself, thankful for the chance to participate in all the kinky fuckery that went on in this place, but I needed to know some additional details before I was completely sold.

"Well, prior to the discussion, I will need you to complete a few documents. Formalities, you know." Nodding his head, he spread out three forms in front of me.

Reading quickly through the papers, I noticed they were your standard non-disclosure agreements, similar to the one I'd already signed when I filled out my employee documents when I'd first started. The others were rules of conduct I needed to agree to. Signing them quickly, I told Aro I was on board and hoped he'd share exactly what would be required of me.

Shaking my hand first, he smiled broadly, welcoming me into the fold.

"As I'm sure you've heard, my group enjoys meeting here to fulfill their voyeuristic and exhibitionist tendencies. You will be asked from, time to time, to help out with one scene or another. Usually it will only be sitting or standing nearby, giving the players in the scene the feeling of having a stranger watching them, when in reality you have signed our agreements and are of no threat to expose some of my very famous friend's secrets. I allow them the use of Ice's VIP bar because I've equipped it with a special room." Standing, he motioned with his hand for me to exit his office first. "Come with me, and I'll show you what I'm speaking of."

Walking out of the office suite, we took the stairs up to Ice and continued on into the special roped off area high above the dance floor. During our walk up to the top bar we discussed that whilst he also enjoyed similar sexual scenes, because this was his club, he did not participate in the activities here. He didn't want to put his employees in such an awkward position and therefor refrained from indulging them at his own club.

My mind spun with all of this new and tantalizing information. I was happy to hear I wouldn't have to ever see Aro's wrinkly, old ass in the throes of passion.

Stopping short in the very back of the VIP section, I noticed a small, dark corner alcove that had been shaded by a large potted tree. If you walked back behind it, there was a flat door with a simple hidden handle that Aro pulled open for me. Stepping into the space, I was shocked to see it was a rather large room, equipped with high end leather furniture. Some of which I knew were of the sexual variety. Spinning around I saw the wall before me showed the entire VIP section through what I could only assume was one way glass.

"This room allows us to feel as if we're being watched while behind the safety of a glass wall. Quite ingenious if I do say so." His dark laugh made me think of all the evil he might have been capable of. An image of a twirling mustached villain came immediately to mind.

"So, if you have this room, why do you need people like me?"

"Ah, yes." His hawk-like eyes took me in fully, and I realized that this man didn't miss much of anything. "You see, as I mentioned previously, we like the feeling of strangers watching us. So if someone requests an audience, one of your brethren, yourself now included, will be called to come and sit here." He pointed to a high backed chair that was deep in shadow in the corner of the room.

"You may be asked to participate, but are always able to decline the invitation. Same goes for _any_ request. If you'd like to remove yourself from the experience at any time, you're more than able. However, payment is disbursed upon the completion of the scene."

"Speaking of payment..." I was wondering when this piece of information was going to come up.

"Depends on the requester. Usually you will be paid around five hundred dollars per scene. But that is an average. The more involved you are, the more you may be paid. Sort of like a tip." His smile appeared eerie in the dim lights, and I was once again glad that I wouldn't be privy to any of his sexual exploits.

"Now, as you've read on the paperwork, all of these scenes are consensual. All parties agree to the scene before you're even called forth. So if you see someone under duress, please know that it is all part of the show. Do not be alarmed and enter the scene unless you are requested. And if you do not wish to participate, you may tell whoever is requesting your aid that you would like to remain a spectator."

During Aro's explanation, I was busy wandering the surprisingly expansive room. I allowed my kinky ass mind to run over all the various ways I wished I could use the various pieces of furniture, which I was sure was built to withstand some serious pounding.

"Now, my dear boy, are you still sure you're willing to help my little... ah… club out?"

Spinning back to meet his eyes, I smiled broadly and let him know that I was _definitely_ still a willing participant.

"Excellent, because Caius is coming in this evening and requested you specifically. When he comes in, he'll probably speak to you personally about what he requires. If not, I will call out to you and let you know he's ready. It will take place in here, so you should have no problem finding it. Do let myself and Royce know that you are leaving the floor, so we can accommodate your absence appropriately."

Before concluding our discussion I had one question I still wanted answered. "Why do you use the bouncers? Why not any of the other staff here?"

Tilting his head to the side, he examined me again, making me feel as if I was naked standing in the middle of a crowded room.

"I believe I am going to really enjoy spending time with you, Emmett. You are an inquisitive fellow who has a bit of a dark side, do you not?"

The quick assessment he made of me was so startling on the mark that I was stunned silent.

"I see I'm correct." His wolfish grin once again making an appearance. "We choose the bouncers because you are the individuals who can be afforded time off of the floor. Our cocktailers and bartenders need to always be serving our clientele, and as much as I like managers, they need to be available to attend to any issues at a moment's notice. We have sufficient muscle staffed that we can move one for a time to cover someone missing from the fray."

Once he'd explained it, I felt a bit daft for not realizing why without asking him.

"Fear not, Emmett. I enjoy intelligent, quick minds. Your question was a worthy one."

I needed to get away from Aro. His weird tendency to know what was going through my mind was starting to freak me the fuck out.

Nodding at one another, we stepped out of the hidden room and he sent me back to my station at the foot of the stairs. The doors to the club would open in a few minutes, and I needed to get my mind back at the job at hand, no matter how much it wanted to drift into the unspeakable kinky corners of my brain.

A few bored hours later, I watched as Caius sauntered through the club, a few other well-dressed men and women trailing behind him.

"Good evening. Caius Moreau, Marcus Novak, and guests "

I glanced down at the list, thought I didn't need to look at to know they were both on there. I'd recognize Caius even in the dark. His long, blond hair a shining example of what most women would kill to have theirs look like. His dark eyes were cold and menacing, and I could only imagine why they appeared so fierce.

"Please go right up, Sir. Enjoy your evening," I replied respectfully.

Leaning into me, he whispered, "I request your audience in thirty minutes. Sit in the corner. You can, of course, take care of business should the need arise."

That was it, no other instructions. Nodding once, I silently agreed to his request and watched as the two couples ascended the stairs into the VIP section.

Across the club I saw Rose staring intently at me, I'm sure having just witnessed the tete-a- tete exchange I'd just had with Caius. She appeared grim, a fierce frown set deep into her face. Her eyes swept up to meet mine, and even through the darkened distance, I could see the disappointment laced within them, and I couldn't help wonder why she felt that way. I didn't have time to examine the thought as we both were swept away with our job responsibilities.

Thirty minutes later, I whispered into my mic that I would be on assignment, letting both Aro and Royce know I was leaving the floor for a time.

My feet shuffled up the stairs, my heart beating wildly and so loud I could hear the rush of blood in my ears. I discreetly made my way up to the secret room and knocked once, not having any real idea what I'd gotten myself into. Tugging the door open, I saw Caius sitting on the sofa making out with one of the leggy blondes who was straddling him. Meanwhile, Marcus was in the back of the room, leaning against the bar, the other blonde's mouth focused intently on the dude's cock. Caius' eyes met mine briefly and pointed in the direction of the corner where the dark leather chair sat. I sort of felt like Arnold Schwarzenegger in _True Lies_, my face hidden in the dark shadows, watching the scene unfold around me. Sitting down, I allowed my legs to slack open as I leaned forward and took in the room.

I wasn't sure where to focus my eyes. The busty blonde had moved from Caius' lap and was undoing his zipper, pulling his dick out and taking it into her mouth. While Marcus, looking like a spitting image of 'The World's Most Interesting Man' - trimmed beard and all, had his head thrown back, arms outstretched along the bar while his blond was kneeling before him, cupping his balls and sucking him for everything he was worth. The look on his face said everything I needed to know. The girl was phenomenal at blowing cock.

Marcus' groan went first as he blew his wad into his chick's mouth, his hands digging onto the back of her head as he fucked her mouth, hard. Despite the dim light, I could see his cum seeping out of the corners of her mouth, even though she was swallowing as fast as she probably could.

Almost in echo, Caius groaned, causing me to tear my gaze from one couple to the other. Instead of riding his girl's face like a thoroughbred, he had her up and thrown over the arm of the sofa in a flash. Flipping the bottom of her miniscule dress up over her ass, he plunged into her, groaning out for her to take all of him. I stared as his hips thrust wildly against her, the look on her face one of deep satisfaction. While one hand gripped her hip for leverage, the other had pulled the front down of her dress and was pinching her nipple in repeat succession.

I was a breast man, so to see those round globes pulled out of her dress, the front pushing them up against gravity made my toes curl. I desperately wished I could plunge my cock between her huge boobs and feel them embrace my dick with their soft, supple skin. Fuck, then to blow my load all over her chest…ugh, just thinking about it made my cock strain against my zipper, requesting, none too politely, to be let out of his confinement. Dragging the tab down on my pants, I released him quickly, palming the stiff length while never taking my eyes off of the action before me.

_Shit, watching these couples going at it makes me wish that Rose was sitting here beside me, her head tucked into my lap, receiving my own little happy ending that wouldn't be the result of my best girl, Rosy palm._

Tearing me way from my thoughts, Marcus sauntered over in front of Caius' chick, sticking his now flaccid cock in her face and ordering her to suck him back to life. She complied immediately, opening her mouth wide taking him in, moaning with her approval of being almost filled to the brim.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marcus' lady sitting nearby on the floor, her dress thrown off in a heap beside her while her fingers moved feverishly over her clit. My surprise was when I saw her eyes weren't on the trio in front of her. Nope, they were on me, rather they were honed in on my hand lazily stroking my eight inches of awesome.

Fuck, if that didn't get me moving. Our eyes were locked from across the dark expanse of room, our hands moving in time with one another, building and building upon each other's gaze. For a few moments we were furiously in synch, until Caius called her name to come and clean off his cock and the girl he'd just finished servicing.

With one final glance, she moved back into the group, her tongue taking long licks and sucks until he must have felt clean enough that he nudged her head towards the other chick's pussy and told her to get her friend off.

He tucked himself back into his pants and wandered over to the bar. Only I didn't pay much attention to him once he moved out of my line of sight. Instead I watched as Candy, as I'd so named her, stuck her face between her friend's legs, and I could see nothing other than the movement of her head. Watching this, Marcus slid his dick out of Blondie's mouth, and moved behind Candy, wasting no time before slamming into her. The force must have helped spur the two ladies on, because it wasn't long before Blondie's eyes pinched shut, a shudder rocking her body, and a deep exhaled moan echoing through the room.

"Enjoying the show?" whispered Caius, startling me out of the trance I'd been in.

"Quite"

"In the future, would you perhaps like to be a more…_active_ participant?"

I didn't even need a moment to think about it, nodding my head in agreement. I was so intent on watching the scene unfold that I hadn't even bothered to put my dick away in the presence of another man. Nope, my hand continued its lazy rhythm even while the blond man stood beside me, carrying on a conversation as if this were all second nature.

"We'll keep that in mind. I must say, you're rather… _impressive_. I'm sure quite a few of our friends would be more than willing to partake in some fresh meat." He slid his hand gently over my shoulder before wandering away and back into the fray. I was somewhat astonished that his touch didn't creep me out. Instead, I allowed my mind to drift, adding myself into the now foursome that was writhing in front of me, fucking and sucking, hands and mouths. I could barely figure out whose hand belonged to whom and I realized that at the moment, it really didn't matter.

Twenty minutes later I left the secret room after the session had completed, my own satisfaction coming to an abrupt messy end, forcing me to head down to the locker room and change my pants.

Turning the corner, I almost smacked right into Rose. A scowl seated firmly across her face, making her look more like Xena than the beauty she was. It wasn't just the scowl that made her seem intimidating, but I could barely make out the trail of tears streaking their way down her cheeks, appearing like jagged scars in the flashing black lights of the dance floor.

"Did you have fun?" she sneered as she passed, heading back behind the bar.

"Are you okay?" I wasn't so much worried about her perception of what I'd just done, but on what I knew was a fragile human being behind a tough as nails exterior.

"Emmett. Just…Just leave me alone." Spinning around, she wandered off to the far end of the bar, serving the throngs of clubbers, and relieving Aro from filling in for her.

"Ah, Emmett, you're back. I'm sure I'll hear from Caius, but, all went as planned?"

Not taking my eyes off of Rose, I nodded my reply, wondering what was going on with her.

"I would recommend you stay away from that one. No need to start a pissing match over a girl is there? I'm sure we can find you a more suitable match…" He continued talking, but I tuned him out. I was dying to figure out the riddle that she appeared to be. Telling Aro I needed to get back, he agreed, saying he'd have an envelope in his office for me and to pick it up prior to leaving tonight.

The rest of the evening trudged on with nothing much interesting happening. A slew of tourists came in to see what Fire and Ice was all about, but didn't give us any trouble. It wasn't until I was closing up, out back checking that all the doors were secure, that I saw a curious sight.

Poking my head out back, I saw two dark figured huddled together. There was some sort of exchange taking place, but because the only light illuminating the alley was from a distant street lamp, I couldn't see much, and upon second thought, figured it was probably better I didn't know.

Just as I was about to head back inside, one of the men turned into the light and I saw Royce in the dim light, carrying a large duffle bag around to the back service entrance.

I knew one thing for sure; I'd be keeping an eagle eye on that fucker. Most likely he was up to no good, standing out here in the dark, and I wanted to be the one to bust his ass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Hm, so now why do you think Rose was crying? What is Royce doing in that alley? And what did you think of all that smut? Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, theories, or even what you ate for breakfast. LOL, just kidding. _

_Leave me some love. It really does make my day to hear your thoughts._

_**Don't forget to go to my profile & click on the Emerging Swan Awards link. Go and Vote! Thanks!**_

_**~~Mcgt~~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N_

_First, let me apologize for how long this took to get out to you. I had major writers block for about 2 months. The chapter was completely written, but it sucked and needed to be rewritten, and Emmett stopped talking to me. Once again, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I do have the next one in the works; hopefully it won't take me 3 months to get it to you. _

_Second, as always, thanks to my AMAZING beta – __**BlackJackLily**__, who's the one that helped me bring some focus to the chapter & work out the kinks. She's my biggest cheerleader and I just love her to bits._

_Lastly, thanks to any readers still here. I realize without an update, you lose interest. I'm doing my best, thanks for the support you've given me in your reviews, tweets, etc. Much love to you all._

_Oh, and while this chapter is smut-free – have no fear. It will return in the next one. Gotta put some plot in here somewhere._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

It's funny how one weekend can change your entire outlook on things. The previous weekend's foray into Aro's little club had flipped a switch in my brain. Suddenly my mind was an endless loop of sex, positions, partners, and money.

The thing about money is that it tends to mar and sully. What might have been a private and consensual ménage a trois, instead becomes a paying for sex kind of exchange, even if I wasn't one of the trois. Watching after all did get my hands dirty, but only of my own doing. The image of Rose's disgusted face kept popping up in my mind at the most inopportune times - like when I was on the phone with my mom before heading into work tonight.

Still, it made me think getting paid to watch, even if I enjoyed watching, might not be the best thing for me to do. However, I wasn't sure I could back out, especially now that the proverbial ball had started rolling downhill, fast. The biggest issue was that while I enjoyed my job as a bouncer, it didn't pay well, and I really needed to get out of my dingy studio apartment. So I was in a quandary. Deal with my conscience feeling a little bit pervy, or take the money and run, conscience be damned?

I knew myself well enough to accept that the potential for money would, at least for a time, beat out any kind of ethical dilemma I might face.

Shit, Rose wasn't even mine. So why was I obsessing over what she might think about the situation?

_Because I'm hoping that someday she will be, _the less depraved part of my consciousness reminded me.

Thankfully, once I got to the club all thoughts of Rose, and facial expressions, and moral dilemmas vanished.

In an exact opposite start to last weekend, it seemed the beginning of the summer had graciously given us the dregs of the city. It was barely midnight and I'd already thrown out three chicks, five dudes, broken up two fights and had to send a couple on their merry way for their attempt at defiling the booth they were trying to fuck in. Yeah, it had been that kind of night. From the look on Felix's face as he muscled a guy past me, he was having a similar experience himself.

On Felix's return trip past, he leaned in and tried to whisper something into my ear over the scream of Pink shouting about raising your glass and the noise from the throngs of club goers. I could only give him a look that said 'no clue what the fuck you're trying to tell me, so don't waste your breath.'

"Emmett!" Felix screamed into my ear, so loud I winced at the onslaught.

I smacked the back of his head in response and motioned for him to continue.

"Edward's invited you to stay for a drink after shift. A couple of guys are going to play poker for a little bit. You in?" He was still yelling, but thankfully he'd pulled back slightly.

I suddenly felt as if I was being welcomed into the inner sanctum of Edward's friendship circle. Which, by the way, was a total chick thing to feel, but still I was thrilled. I nodded to Felix and yelled back that I would meet him in the locker room after our shift.

Of course, now that I had something to look forward to, the night dragged on endlessly. As if the gods found it humorous to drastically slow the passage of time just to piss you off.

I watched the crowd thin and expand like the waves of the ocean coming up to the shore. They moved like the tide; groups shifting from one bar to the other, all trying to see which floor had the hotter women, the better music, or prime seating available. The monotony of it made my eyelids heavy, leaving me as close to sleep as one could get while still standing, until my favorite c-listers came marching up past me into the VIP section.

"Hey, Em, how are you?" Izzy's demeanor was light and airy, her smile bright and cheerful. It appeared almost as if she was lit from within, which was in contrast to her normally quiet and reserved personality.

"Izzy!" My usual boisterous greeting was met with an equally exuberant hug. "What's going on with you? You're awfully cheery tonight." We'd become somewhat close after she'd accidentally dumped her drink on me, and I was curious to see what was going on in her life outside of what I read in the papers or saw within the confines of the club's walls.

Unfortunately, Alice butted in from behind, shoving herself past me and up the stairs, muttering about Izzy being in love. The way she dragged out the word 'love' made me think that perhaps Alice was a tad envious of her friend's interest in someone other than herself.

Cocking my head, I smirked and waited for Izzy to explain.

"Um, it's nothing really. I just met this guy in here last week and I just like him is all. Okay?"

Even in the dim lighting, I could tell she was blushing. Her arms flailed around as she talked, trying to convince me how this big deal really wasn't one. Not that I would have believed that for one second. I laughed, unable to hide my amusement over how awkward she was being about the whole thing.

"God, can't I just like a guy without everyone going all mental?" She stomped past me, making it about two steps before I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her, bear hug style. I reassured Izzy that I was happy for her and hoped to meet the guy who had apparently captured her interest.

"His name's Trevor and he's supposed to meet me here in a bit. You'll have your chance to size him up, Em. Don't worry."

I had grown to love the sibling like relationship we had, even if it lasted only on the weekends when she graced my presence.

Since that night she dressed me in her standard issue rum and Diet Coke, we'd formed a bit of a bond. She sought me out every night she came in, spending a few minutes talking with me every time she traipsed around the club, giving me little tidbits of information or even sharing a joke at Alice's expense whenever she got tired of being dragged around from club to club whenever the whim struck her best friend. She'd often seek my council about something that was bothering her, or was wondering why someone was acting the way they were. Having been in the public eye made her weary of other people's actions, and for some reason, she trusted me and I wasn't about to take that trust lightly.

We've never spoken outside the club's four walls, but I felt like I could ask her for her number and she'd give it to me willingly. I guess I just haven't wanted to ruin the easy going friendship we've started with the real world. I realized she was someone completely different when she wasn't with me, and while thinking about it, I suppose so was I. But in the few odd moments when we had a chance to talk, I knew she was being real and honest with me, and from the look of gratitude in her eyes and the relaxation in her posture, I knew she let her guard down and was relieved in some part to be able to do it. Even if it is only one day a week for a few spare moments in time.

"Izzy, you are one person I will _never _cease to worry about," I teased, batting my eyelashes dramatically at her and releasing my hold on her. She laughed as she turned and disappeared in the VIP section. Her smile helped to brighten my mood as my expression slid back into serious, no nonsense bouncer mode; the face most people in the club didn't want to see up in their grill. Cause if they did, it was for one of two reasons, and both would spoil the shit out of their night.

I didn't have to wait long before Izzy's new love interest made an appearance.

"Trevor Ashton," he announced, attempting to look past me. I blocked his view as I scanned the list. Sure as shit, his name was on there and I had no choice but to let him pass. As he did, I took inventory of his appearance so that I could keep an eye on him. He was a few inches shorter than me with short, dark, spiky hair, identical to about eighty percent of the club's male patrons. His build was lean and athletic, reminding me slightly of Edward.

I suppose he wasn't bad looking for a dude, not that I was an expert in male attractiveness. Though he seemed harmless enough, my gut had a 'something ain't quite right with this guy' feeling. Of course, there was nothing I could do unless he gave me a reason to, but I took solace in the fact that I was stationed at the only exit. At least I could make sure Izzy knew what she was doing before she went home with him.

_Fuck, I'm turning into a bad Kevin Costner movie. All she needs is for me to swoop in and save her, all Bodyguard'ish. _

I stood stoically at my post as the rest of the night wore on. It seemed like all of the drunken fighters had passed out already or something, because it felt like time was standing still by the time I heard my name chirp in my ears from Demetri.

"Emmett, I need an escort. Can you come up?"

"On my way," I replied, taking the steps up to his bar two at a time.

I rarely came up to the VIP section while on my shift, and with the red lighting and mirrors, everything appeared as if it was on fire.

_Duh… that's the name of the bar, nimrod_. My internal voice had a nasty habit of calling me out on my exquisite ability to notice the obvious.

Rounding the corner, I saw exactly _who_ was going to need the escort. Izzy and Alice were atop the bar, singing at the top of their lungs to some shitty Lady Gaga remix and dancing their asses off. Well, dancing their dresses off anyways, seeing as they were grinding on each other and their hems had risen about three inches higher than they could really afford without showcasing all of their goods.

Nodding over to Demetri, I stood at the base of the bar where Trevor sat in one seat, looking up Izzy's dress and taking pictures of her shaking her ass. Some sleazy looking blond dude sat on Alice's side, doing the exact same thing.

"I believe it's time to be heading out, fellas," I said as politely as I could manage, despite the level of rage churning inside me.

"Emmy!" Izzy yelled, holding out her arms for me to help her down from the bar.

"Izzy, maybe it's time for you guys to have a seat. Drink some water perhaps?" Her face was flushed a deep red, enhanced by the mood lighting surrounding her. Alice paid us no mind as she continued her show for everyone in the club.

"Alice, please come down from there, or I'm going to have to escort you guys out." Resembling a petulant child, Alice stuck her tongue out at me, but reluctantly complied, holding out her hand for the greasy guy to help her down.

"Emmy, did you meeeet Trevor? Isn't he niiiice. He bought me this amaaazing cocktail; it was all purple and yummy." Her slurring, had it been in the right environment, might have been cute. Instead, I turned and glared at the douche bag who had fed her too many drinks, too quickly. She was most likely going to hurl before the night was up, and tomorrow feel like a complete ass when the pictures from people's phones ended up on Twitter, Facebook, and probably even some gossip rags before dawn had arrived.

"Izzy," I shouted, trying to get her attention away from giving Trevor googley eyes and to focus on me. "I need you to sit down and have some water. I'm going to find someone to take you home. Is Alice's limo around?"

"No! I'mma go with Trevor. He's so handsome…" She sighed, turning to face him again. However, he wasn't paying any attention to her. No, he was busy playing with his phone. Peering over his shoulder, I saw he was working on sending a picture of Izzy's crotch to someone.

Yanking the phone away from the guy, I fucked with some buttons, trying to delete the pictures he'd taken of his date's nether region. All the while Izzy was shrieking next to my ear, possibly causing permanent damage.

"That's my fucking phone. You can't take that, or I'll sue," Trevor threatened.

I threw him my best "you really wanna go there with me" face and finally managed to delete all of the photos I'd found on his phone.

"Do me a favor and get the fuck out of this bar before I embarrass the shit out of you by throwing you out. Take your slimy friend, too." Chucking his phone back at him, I gave him one nod to indicate he should be getting his mosey on.

"Hey, Eric, let's split. This club's lame. Just like these two." He motioned towards Alice and Izzy and I just about lost it. If it wasn't for Edward strolling up at that exact moment, I probably would have laid the fucker out.

"Gentleman, I do believe, as Emmett stated, it's time for you both to be leaving," Edward said.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw him flanked by both Alex and Felix.

_Fuck. Demetri must have sent out an SOS, thinking I couldn't handle the situation. Just what I need, Edward and the other guys thinking I can't do my job._

"Relax, dudes, we're outta here." Putting both hands up in surrender, Trevor spun back towards Bella and Alice. "Ladies, you know how to find us later if you want to have some fun."

Both guys turned towards the exit and walked past the group of hulking men as if they owned the place. Izzy was trying to run after them, but thanks to her impaired balance, she tripped on the rug, sending her flying into Edward's arms. Alice, meanwhile, was sitting on a stool with her head on the bar, looking like she was taking a nap.

"Emmett, can you help Alice. Let's take them down to the offices and I'll have one of the waitresses bring them some water. I don't want them leaving in this condition, and they are obviously in no state to stay up here. Let's do this as discreetly as possible, ok?" Putting Izzy back on her feet, Edward whispered something into her ear, making her giggle. Whatever it was made her forget all about Trevor as she took his arm and followed him down the steps.

Unfortunately, Alice wasn't in the same state, and I was forced to pick her up and carry her down. Thankfully, most of the club goers had had their eyeful and were back to partying the night away, heeding no mind to me carrying the tiny girl in my arms.

By the time I got down to the offices, Edward had settled Izzy in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk and had turned on the flat screen TV for her to watch.

"Izzy, I'm going to go find you and Alice some water. Make yourself comfortable," Edward directed, handing her the remote.

Placing Alice in the chair beside Izzy, I tried to put her in a position that I hoped was comfortable, seeing as how I couldn't exactly ask her.

"Iz, you doing okay?" I whispered, kneeling before her. Her face was blotchy from the alcohol, and her eyes had the glassy appearance you could only get from saddling up to the bar for an extended period of time.

"Why do I always pick the wrong guys?" she whimpered, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face into them.

"Iz…"

She looked up, eyes welling with tears, lips trembling in the way that can absolutely ruin a man with one look and whispered, "No, I mean it, Emmett? Why do I suck so baad? I know I'm not a blonde glamazon or anything, but I'm a good persson. A _really_ _fucking_ good perssson." She was slurring so badly I was having a hard time understanding her self-depreciating rambling. I was, however, able to make out her last comment, "Why can't I find someone who will like me for who I really am, not who they _think_ I am?"

She looked so crestfallen. Knowing what I did, I knew she'd been publicly dumped by her last boyfriend during her reality show. The girl was batting for shit when it came to the dating game, but I had no great answer for her and could only wrap her into a hug. Glancing up, I saw Edward leaning against the door jam, apparently listening to the entire exchange but not wanting to interrupt.

Edward sauntered in as if he hadn't been eavesdropping, placing the two water bottles on his desk. "Here's some water for you guys. Emmett and I have to go back to work for about an hour. Can you stay here for a bit and sober up? I just don't want the paparazzi to see you both in this condition, okay?" Unwrapping myself from her, I told her I'd take her home after my shift and walked out with Edward.

"She's not like the press portrays her, is she?" Edward inquired, holding open the door for me to reenter the club.

"No, no she's not."

"You're pretty protective of her. You interested?"

"She's like the sister I never had," I answered.

"How so? Do you _talk_ to her out of the club?" The shock in his voice wasn't surprising based on the fact she was a celebrity and I was a mere bouncer.

"No, but we talk every night she comes in. We've just gotten kind of close." I knew I sounded defensive in my reply, but I knew and understood the real Izzy regardless of whether or not I spoke to her outside the walls of this building.

"Hmm."

"Listen, she's a really cool chick, and I just hate to see people taking advantage of her, you know?" Taking a quick glance in his direction, he appeared deep in thought.

"Yup, I do."

Right before we went our separate ways, Edward turned to me. "Why don't you leave a little early and take Izzy home, and if you can, come back and play some poker. I have some steam to blow off."

Nodding once, I turned and made my way back over to my station to conclude my shift. Half way through closing up the bar, Edward's voice chirped in my ear. "No need to leave early, Emmett. The girls are finally asleep. We'll take them home after the game."

Finishing up, I wandered down to the offices and watched as Felix, Alex, Jasper, and Edward bustled around the large conference table, setting up snacks, pitchers of beer, and some shot glasses. The door to his office was closed, the blinds pulled shut, and the lights off. Edward threw me a knowing look and nodded towards the office, as if he sensed I wanted to check on the girls myself.

Pushing the door open quietly, I saw Izzy curled up on the chair, her hair half covering her face while her arm was thrown up over her head. Alice, on the other hand, was still in the exact same position I'd laid her in two hours ago. On my way out, I saw that one of the water bottles was empty and the other was almost gone.

_Good job, Iz._ I was happy to see she had some common sense about her, even when three sheets to the wind.

Stepping back into the conference room, I noticed the guys had all taken their seats. Their heads snapped in my direction, as if I had interrupted some kind of secret discussion.

"Em. Welcome my man. Tonight we're playin' a little Hold'em. Hope you brought some cash, 'cause I need to make rent," Felix joked, pushing a chair back with his foot for me to sit.

"I've seen you play poker before, and I hate to call you out, but… you suck donkey balls." Sitting down, I punched him in the arm before pulling out my wallet to get some chips.

The shit talk continued around the table as we all anted up for the first hand. I looked around the table and noticed that both Royce and Demetri were missing, and I couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't been included in this little bro fest, considering both had worked tonight. Even though the curiosity was killing me, I decided to keep my mouth shut and remain silent.

"Em, are you playing or dreaming over there?" Jasper drawled, waiting for me to decide on my next move. Glancing back down at my cards, I knew I had shit and folded on the spot. Watching the rest of the hand play out, I got up and refilled my beer, along with Edward and Felix's cups which were near empty.

"You gonna play beer wench all night or what?"

"Remember, I know your tells, Felix. I would shut the fuck up if I were you."

Our easy banter went on for a while; Edward shared crazy stories from some of the other club's he worked at before coming here, and Jasper spoke about some of the interesting ways he got himself booked at various clubs around town. He was as good a salesman as I'd ever seen and was honestly looking forward to catching his next gig with the guys. He was playing at a tiny club next week and we'd all decided to attend since it was on a Monday night when the club was closed.

The conversation turned abruptly when Felix mentioned seeing Royce the previous night, sneaking off in the middle of shift. Once the lid had been taken off, everyone seemed to have a theory, speculating to what Royce was up to.

"Bet he was getting blown in the stock room by that chick he was with last week."

"Nope, you know Royce doesn't do the same girl twice."

"Why does Rose put up with that shit?"

"I bet he's stealing from his dear ol' Uncle Aro."

"Why would he do that? The man's been more than generous giving that douchewad a job. Fuck, he's the shittiest manager I've ever seen."

"I swear that guys on drugs. No one can be that stupid and spacey."

I sat back and observed as the insults and insinuations spun wildly around the table, wondering which one, if any, was the right one.

The string of discussion finally came to a close when the door to Edward's office flew open and a wild eyed Alice sprinted across the room, kneeling before the closest trashcan and spilling her guts into it.

"Guess that ends our evening, fellas," Jasper observed, wandering over to where Alice was recovering from her spew fest, his hand rubbing her back in large circles. Watching him care for a woman he didn't even know, I had to bet he had sisters or some shit, because unless you were tapping that, guys didn't generally take care of a puker.

"Um, hey," Izzy called from the darkened doorway, looking sleepy and disheveled.

"And how are _you_ feeling right about now?" I called from my chair, cleaning up the mess we'd made all over the conference table.

"Um, mostly still drunk and a little thirsty," she mumbled, stepping into the room with a bottle of water in her hand. Taking two large gulps, she wandered over to where Alice and Jasper were now talking quietly and handed her the remains of her drink. With a curt nod, Alice took it, swishing a little around in her mouth before spitting it into the can beside her.

I couldn't help but look over to see Edward staring in fascination at the entire exchange. It was as if he was struck completely dumb, and I was going to be mighty interested in seeing where his intentions lay. Because if he was just looking for another hummer in some dark corner of the club, he was going to have his ass handed to him on a platter before I allowed Izzy to be used like that.

"Emmett, you wanna share a cab downtown with me? It's late, and I don't have the patience for the subway. You in?" Felix asked, pulling his coat from the back of his chair.

I looked between Izzy and Edward and for some reason I knew I could trust Edward to do the right thing. I wasn't sure why, but sometimes you have to take your gut reaction for exactly as it was.

"Edward, you mind getting Iz home? You have a car, right?"

"Sure." Turning to look at Izzy he asked, "You live on the Upper East Side, right?"

This little comment made me pause. Either Edward had had his eye on Izzy for longer than I thought, or he was a pansy ass who watched Entertainment tonight, cause otherwise, how could he have known where she lived?

"Oh, um… yeah. I'm up off Park and Seventy Second... But I can catch a ride with Al-"

"I honestly don't mind. Really. Besides, I think Jasper might like to take her home himself," Edward spoke in a conspiring tone, nodding his head towards the couple talking near door, apparently getting along famously. "He's had his eye on her for a while now. How about we let them get to know one another?"

Her cheeks flushed, and I could see her shy side starting to reemerge as she sobered up, "Well, if it's really not a bother."

Edward grabbed her hand and started for the exit. He got about two steps when he turned back to me and gave me a solid nod that I could only interpret as, 'don't worry about her, bro, I'll take care of her.' At least that's all it better had been, or I'd be looking for a new job after kicking Edward's ass all over the city.

"Come on, man, the sun's already rising and I need to catch some Zs." Felix pounded on my back and walked out behind the rest of the group.

Exiting the building, I winced at the dawn's emerging light just beginning to illuminate the sky.

We all said our goodbyes, but before taking off in our separate directions, I pulled Izzy aside and told her I'd talk to her soon.

I was shocked when she wrapped her arms around me and thanked me for taking care of her.

"So much for Mr. Right, huh?" She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but I could tell she was more hurt than she was letting on.

"You'll find the right one eventually, Iz. The best ones are worth the wait," I hugged her back and tried to smile reassuringly, wishing like hell I actually believe the shit that I'd just said.

"You'll find yours too, Em." She tugged on my hand, grabbing my phone out of its grasp and proceeded to enter her number. "It's under Bella. Just in case, you know?" Hugging me one last time, she walked back towards Edward, leaving me to ponder what the hell had just happened.

"Crazy night, man. Crazy ass night." Felix reiterated my exact thoughts as we got into a cab and headed off towards the other side of the tracks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Thanks again for reading. Please leave me your thoughts, questions and theories. What do you think is Royce's deal? Why is Rose with that guy? _

_Just a reminder – I am hosting the __**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**__. Check out my profile for the link to the site. You need to use one of the secrets provided as the inspiration for your O/S. Entries are due by November 30__th__, so you have lots of time to work on it._

_Also – __**I have written a companion piece to Dreams He Sold Her for the Fandom for Texas.**__ If you haven't donated to the worthy cause, please do so if you have the means (link on my profile page). You'll receive a lot of wonderful stories and help out people affected by those fires too. I do plan on continuing __**Dreams I Sold Her (EPOV) into a 3-shot**__. So put me on author alert to be notified when that gets posted._

_Thanks again & have a great Halloween. I'll see you in a couple weeks._

_Mcgt_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

_First let me apologize for how long this took to get out to you guys. Let me just put it this way, this is the seventh draft and the only one I didn't completely delete because I hated it._

_So thank you for your patience. This has been an incredibly shitty two weeks for me, so I hope you guys enjoy & leave me some love. Cause, well, I could use some._

_On that note – __**this chapter has smut in it.**__ And by smut, I am warning you, there is some butt sex going on. So if that's not your cup of tea – skip ahead. You'll know where. _

_**And if you are under the legal age to buy smokes in the US. __**MOVE ALONG**__. You shouldn't be reading this story in the first place. Go text your BFFs or something._

_Thank you to __**TwilightMomofTwo**__ who beta'd this for me. I appreciate her help immensely._

_Now on with the show…_

_**Previously **__– The guys played poker after hours. Izzy had a crappy date that left her & Alice both drunk, sleeping it off in Edward's office. Alice & Jasper got to finally meet one another and Edward gallantly took Izzy home._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

As soon as I walked into the club on Wednesday I could feel the change in atmosphere. Edward was in his office, hunched over his desk, talking on the phone with a frantic look of despair written across his face. Aro appeared equally unsettled next door, pacing the small length of his own office and waving his hands to make a point to someone on the other end of his speaker phone.

The entire team had been called in early for a meeting today, and I could only wonder exactly what was going on.

"Hey Em, you have any idea what we're here for?" Felix whispered in my ear, taking a seat next to me at the conference table.

"Nope, but from the look on both of their faces, I can't imagine it's good." I nodded pointedly towards the two offices at the end of the room.

The rest of the crew trickled in until finally at eight fifteen, Edward and Aro emerged from their offices, both standing over the end of the table, both appearing like they hadn't slept in days.

"Thank you all for coming in a little early tonight or on your day off. We both appreciate it," Aro started. "Some things have recently come to light and effective immediately, Demetri has been terminated. He is not allowed on the premises. Should you see him around, please contact Edward or myself and we will have him removed."

Aro didn't explain any further, only suggesting that if we were seen hanging out with Demetri while we were on duty, our jobs would be at risk. I'd never really gotten along with the old bartender, but whatever the reason for his dismissal seemed to rest on the shadier side of Legal Street.

The rest of the meeting was a refresher on some procedures that had basically been ignored along with giving us some new policies we'd all be expected to follow. After twenty minutes, the meeting was adjourned, but it left me with more questions than answers.

I tried to catch up with Edward after the meeting, but he and Aro locked themselves back in their offices after telling all of us our assignments for the night.

Edward wouldn't even meet my eye as I departed the conference room, and I felt like I was being left out of the loop on purpose.

I'd been assigned as the roving bouncer in Ice tonight, and was on my third lap of the upstairs bar when I heard Aro's voice in my earpiece.

"Emmett, Caius has requested you. Thirty minutes."

His tone made it clear that there was to be no arguments from me, or at the very least he didn't feel like hearing them. My thoughts drifted to Rosalie and her disgusted face after she saw me leave my last scene with Caius. Now, she was efficiently working in the bar, not taking any notice of my circuit of laps around her station.

I stood in the shadows for a moment just observing. Her hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail perched high on top her head, making her look like one of those chicks I'd seen in a Madonna video long ago. Even with the look of concentration on her face, her beauty was unmistakable.

If only I could figure out what was going on with her and Royce, because he had to have some hold on her. There was no way she would stay with a man so obviously slimy unless there was a reason behind it, right?

My train of thought was cut off by the sight of Caius walking by and heading up to Felix who was at the VIP entrance to Ice tonight. He caught my eye, nodding once to let me know he was expecting me.

_Shit, I'm really not up for his kinky ass tonight._

I wandered around for the rest of the half hour, killing time until I had to head up to the secret room behind the wall, unsure of what I might be walking into, and even though I wasn't in the mood, I couldn't help but be curious about what I'd find.

When my watch told me it was time, I headed past Felix, telling him to keep an eye on things while I was gone. His teasing comment I let slide, walking past him and into what could be the lion's den.

Slipping back into the alcove, I knocked twice and entered, the standard way I'd been instructed to enter any of Caius' scenes.

"Ah, Emmett, so good of you to join us," Caius called to me as soon as I entered the dimly lit room. "Please have a seat; I won't be requiring your assistance this evening. Unfortunately Brianna has decided to not play by my rules and is here for a little punishment, and while I'd love to stuff her mouth with your cock, just to shut her up, she enjoys giving head too much for me to allow it."

My mind whirred, wondering exactly what the statuesque blond had done to deserve his wrath, and I just hoped it wasn't above my comfortable kink level. Taking a seat in the chair by the door, I nodded to the older man, agreeing to his terms of watch but don't touch.

I stared in silence as Caius prowled the room like a feral cat just waiting to pounce on its prey. The poor girl just looked wide-eyed and shifted from foot to foot, appearing uncomfortable with the entire set up. If I hadn't have been briefed beforehand, I would have thought the girl was anything but a willing participant. But as the rules stated in the contract I'd signed, every person who entered this room was a consenting party to the activities that would take place.

"Now, Bree, you know exactly why you're here this evening, do you not?"

The blond nodded, eyes downcast to the floor, still shifting her feet. Either the girl had some serious nerves or something else was going on here. She was tall, maybe five foot ten with her towering heels on. She looked young though, mid-twenties being generous.

"Good, now, did you do what I asked before meeting me tonight?" He placed his drink tumbler on the bar beside them and stroked the girl's hair, not unlike petting your favorite cat.

"I did, Sir."

Her response was quick and compliant, as if she had been through this sort of thing before.

"Excellent." He spun her around so quickly she stumbled a bit, but she braced herself against the bar before her face could meet the counter.

Caius ran his hand down the back of her tiny black dress, unzipping it until it lay in a pile around her high-heeled feet. She stepped out, kicking the material away from the bar and stood with her beautiful bare back to me in only a black thong and her heels. I had to say; just the sight put me back in the mood to watch whatever spectacle Caius had in store for me.

I was mesmerized as Caius paced back and forth behind her, examining her from almost every angle, every now and then taking a sip from the liquid in his glass. His finger traced her slim figure, running down her arm that was leaned up against the bar and skimming down her back before coming to rest at the top of her ass, snapping her underwear for effect.

"Get rid of these," he barked, walking behind the bar and placing another tumbler beside his, filling it with ice and nothing else.

She did as he asked, whipping her panties off and tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes. It was only then that I could see what had been making her so uncomfortable.

The butt plug she was wearing was pulled unceremoniously out by Caius and plopped into the icy glass. I watched as he whispered something into her ear before stripping his own pants off, his erection popping straight up as soon as it was freed.

"You might want to brace yourself, dear; this isn't going to be gentle." Before she could even move he slammed into her already lubed and ready ass, causing her body to fumble for a moment, trying to get her feet and hands in order. Meanwhile, Caius didn't wait for her and kept plowing into her, his grip on her hip appeared like it would leave a mark in the morning.

I watched in pure amazement as the look on the girl's face went from wincing to bliss as her body too warmed up to his advancement. Although as soon as her hand crept off the bar, Caius chided her, reminding her that she wasn't going to get off this evening or for a while from the sound of his grunted rant.

"Emmett, I'd like you're help after all, if you're willing. Would you please come over here and hold Brianna's hand to the bar until I'm finished with her. She seems to have forgotten what this evening is about."

Standing, I tried my best to adjust the boner in my fitted pants, but figured it was a lost cause and ambled over to the opposite side of the bar and took her hands in my own, holding them flat against the bar. She kept her eyes on the bar, not speaking as Caius had ramped up his tempo.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair Caius ordered, "Eyes on Emmett, Bree."

She immediately obeyed, her blue eyes still a bit watery from what I assumed was the initial assault her ass had taken.

"If you can't hold his gaze, you'll be getting a repeat performance; only next time, we can try it without the plug to loosen you up first." He accented his words with a smack of his hand on her ass, all the while continuing his rear assault on the girl.

I had to give the guy credit, his stamina was noteworthy.

My eyes tried to hold her gaze, but her naked body standing right in front of me was too tempting to refuse. My eyes bounced between her perky swaying tits, down to the jut of her ass Caius was still nailing with gusto, and back up to see if she was still doing as she was told.

It was only a moment before he released with a grunt, tugging on her hair to get her to turn and give him a kiss.

As she turned her head, I immediately let go of her hands and took a step back, taking a deep breath to try and cool myself off. I hadn't watched a good reaming porno in quite some time, and the live action version I'd just witnessed had not disappointed.

As Caius pulled out, he grabbed a towel that was laying along the side of the bar to clean the two of them up, before swiftly grabbing the butt plug from the glass and shoving it back into the girl's ass.

Her eyes went wide by the chilly intrusion but she went back to her neutral face as soon as Caius reprimanded her. "I expect you to leave that in for the remainder of the evening until bed. If you take it out before then, I will find out, and believe me, you will not be happy if I do."

He spun from out of her grasp and put his pants back on before sauntering over to where I was still standing behind the bar.

"Thank you, Emmett, your envelope will be with Aro before you leave this evening."

I nodded and left the room, heading for the locker room to wash up and get my mind back on work. As I was passing Felix, he patted my back in a brotherly gesture but didn't inquire what had transpired, knowing I'd give him the details eventually.

After cleaning up, I exited the locker room and ran into Edward passing by, accompanied by two cops. They seemed to be headed toward Edward's and Aro's offices.

I had been away from work for too long already, but vowed to find out what the hell was going on once my shift ended.

~~00~~

"Man, that was a long ass night. How'd yours go?" Felix asked. He did a little bump and grind as we walked together, accentuating his point, knowing full well how mine was.

"Let's just say if I was a chick, I'd never want to piss Caius off, that's for sure."

"Ah, it was a punishment scene. Those are always interesting," Felix replied just as we walked into the conference room to pick up my check from Caius and to let Edward know we were taking off, but honestly, I was hoping I could get him to reveal why the cops were here.

"Emmett, can you come in here," Aro called from his office, for what I presumed was to give me my payment for tonight's little voyeur session. "Felix, this is going to be a while if you were planning to wait for Emmett."

My pulse sped up, and I was thinking that perhaps I'd done something wrong since Aro had all but told Felix to get the fuck out of here. As soon as Felix waved goodbye to us all, Edward entered Aro's office, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, man. Have a seat," Edward asked. He sat down alongside me facing Aro's imposing stare.

Silence and the tented fingers in front of Aro's face.

Shit.

Not good.

Not good at all.

"What is going on? Am I fired? Did I do something wrong? Why were there cops here?" I knew I was rambling, but the pressure of having your two superiors call you into the office and not say anything for a full minute was unnerving.

"Relax, Emmett. You didn't do anything. We just had some news I thought you'd want to know and a little side job if you're willing." Aro spoke soothingly. It was weird, really, but it did calm me instantly.

"Okay, so what's going on?"

"First, Demetri was fired for dealing drugs. That's why the cops were here. It seems he dealt your friend Alice an eight ball she was unable to handle, and she ended up in the ER on Sunday night with an overdose. Jasper got it out of her who'd sold it to her and told Edward, but I was out in the Hamptons until this morning, so I was unable to do anything about it until today," Aro explained calmly, waiting for my reaction to the news.

It wasn't surprising that Alice was on drugs. Shit, half of the club goers who came here were high on something, but I knew having a dealer on the inside of our operation could be really bad for Aro.

"You might want to call Izzy one of these days. Jasper said Alice's parents basically blamed her for Alice's addiction and kicked her out of the hospital. It wasn't a pleasant scene from the sound of it. She just might need a friend," Edward reminded me, as I sat dumbfounded by the news.

"Now, I'm hoping you'll also be willing to help us out. From what the detectives told us, they've had their eye on our club for a while and are trying to figure out the source of the drugs. Demetri isn't the guy running the show, and when they picked him up, he wasn't talking."

"So basically you want me to be the resident narc for the club now?" I was skeptical about the entire thing. I was observant, but did I really want to be the one responsible for bringing down some drug lord? Not something I needed to get involved with right now.

"I know that's what it sounds like, but from what Edward told me, you're one of the best employees we have, and your job allows you to observe things without being noticed."

Aro was on the verge of pleading with me to help him, but I still wasn't sure I wanted accept it.

"What if this new task comes with a ten percent raise?"

I knew he was in full negotiation mode by the smirk he had on his face. He really wanted me to do this, and I knew if I played my cards right, I could get more than ten percent.

"Twenty and you have a deal."

"Excellent."

Before Aro could get too full of himself, I made my terms apparent. "I will do this, but I will not step in anywhere that might endanger my life. I will report what I see or hear to you. What you do with that information is up to you. "

"That sounds fair, at least until a trial and they want you to testify."

Shit, I hadn't thought of that, but figured that would be a long ways off and agreed to the deal.

"I'd appreciate if you kept this new task of yours in confidence. We aren't sure who might be involved yet. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. I'll keep this between the three of us."

As I turned to leave, Edward called out to let me know that I might not see Izzy around the club since Alice was taking a turn in rehab for a while. I could only nod and know that I needed to give her a call when I woke up. I had a funny feeling she'd really need a friend now, especially if the paps got wind of Alice's new residence; they'd hound Izzy relentlessly to get the scoop.

"Oh, and Emmett, here's your fee." Aro called out before I had a chance to walk through the door. Taking the fat envelope from his hands, I wished them a good night and left for home with a quick pit stop at the ATM and a lot of shit to think about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_So, thanks for reading. We're getting there. What'd you think? Tell me your thoughts._

_If you don't have me on author alert, I posted a couple of new One Shots:_

_**Lightsabers, Leia and a Little Bit of Love** – a geeky E/B story set at Comic-Con_

_**Internet Reconnect** – Bella friends her old boyfriend on Facebook. What happens next?_

_**Dreams I Sold Her** – an EPOV outtake of Dreams He Sold Her. It's posted under that story if you're looking for it._

_There are also a couple of great O/S I posted during the Twilight 25. The chapters are all labeled whether they are a drabble or O/S. So check those out if you are interested._

_All can be found in my profile._

_Thanks again for being so patient and kind to me. Without this fandom, I'd probably go a little crazy. So thanks for that._

_Mcgt_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Thanks so much for hanging in there with me. I know it's been a long time. Hope to have another one for you sometime in May. Also if you're interested, check out my new story **Celestial Countenance.**

Thanks to **Twilightmomoftwo** for betaing this for me. Much appreciated bbs.

This chapter has lemony goodness – if you are under age, please move right along. You shouldn't be reading this story to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Pulling open the heavy door, I stood in the entryway for a few moments until my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the club. I wasn't early very often, but today I could still smell the cleaning products that barely overpowered the stale beer stench, at least until the writhing bodies on the dance floor overwhelmed it with a noxious combination of clashing perfumes and sweat.

Making my way into the belly of the building, I needed to change for my shift before going and giving Aro an update on my progress.

_Or lack thereof_, I thought glumly.

When I entered the locker room, I was surprised to see Alice's friend Tanya bent over the bench and getting nailed from behind by Felix.

They both looked up, saw me and just smiled as if me wandering into their sexual escapade was a normal everyday experience. Yet I couldn't look away. After being on the payroll of Caius and company for the last few months, I was now completely mesmerized by the sight of other people fucking. It was like having porn filmed in my own house, without the cleanup and clingy goodbyes.

"You know, instead of standing there, you could come and stick your thick cock in my mouth," Tanya ordered, her eyes looking between my face and the now bulge in my pants.

It had been a few weeks since I'd taken time out for myself and was seriously considering her offer. I glanced towards Felix to get a sense of whether he was up for a little wobbly H action or not.

Nodding twice, he slapped Tanya's ass and ordered her to open up.

Walking to the other side of the bench, I stood before her and unzipped my jeans. Flicking my hand away, she tugged my dick out from its hidey hole. One solid lick was all it took, before she opened her mouth and deep-throated the whole thing.

Shit, this girl was not only experienced in the fine art of BJs, but she'd even applied a fresh coat of lipstick to make the experience that more colorful.

My eyes didn't know where to look. Between the intense pounding Felix was giving her and her plump lips feverishly doing their magic around my cock, I was in heaven It'd had been quite some time since Felix and I shared a chick, and I was always glad to lend a helping hand, or dick, especially when I wasn't required to stand around afterward and make small talk.

I might have been horny, but knowing what little I did about Tanya, she was vapid and a true hanger-on in every sense of the word. Once Alice had been committed to rehab, I saw her allegiance quickly change and she was now coming in with a new gaggle of c-listers of whom I couldn't be bothered to learn the names. I had a feeling that once she was done blowing me, I'd probably feel a little slimy for having had any interaction with her, but I was horny, and with her talent for sucking cock, I wasn't about to be left high and dry.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Felix grunted, thrusting hard back into her.

"You better be ready for me too," I commented, sliding my hand into her hair, and driving even deeper into her throat. She must have wanted me hurry it up, because she started humming and playing with my balls, causing me spill into her mouth only moments later.

Without being the least self-conscious she stood up, straightened out the short dress she was wearing, wiped her smeared lipstick in the mirror and blew us both a kiss, saying she'd probably be in later and hoped for a repeat performance. With a wink, she said she'd see herself out and was gone in a flash of strawberry curls.

Throwing the condom out, Felix washed his hands and told me how he'd run into Tanya on his way to work. When he was done regaling me about the conquest I'd just walked in on, I felt the hairs on my neck go up. Something about his story wasn't meshing.

"So, you just happened to meet up with Tanya, and on the ten minute walk you managed to talk her into fucking you in our locker room, _and_ she was sober?"

"Are you doubting my mojo, my brother?" Thankfully, the teasing tone he had in his voice meant he wasn't too upset by my line of questioning. Felix was one of my oldest friends in New York, and I was pretty sure if anything fishy was going on, it wouldn't be coming from him.

_Right?_

Besides, I knew all his tells when he was lying, and he hadn't played any of them during our conversation.

_Shit, maybe I was just starting to be paranoid._

"Don't you need to be getting dressed? I thought you were coming in early to talk with Aro about something?"

"Fuck." Quickly changing into my uniform, I exited the locker room, telling Felix I'd see him around.

After spending fifteen minutes with Aro and explaining that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred in the last week, I was dismissed. I could tell by the look on his face he was getting tired of our weekly chats almost as much as I was.

I wanted to believe that with the firing of Demetri a couple of months ago, the drug ring had moved on, but in the last few weeks, we'd had another two people go to the hospital with presumed overdoses while partying at our fine upstanding establishment. Which meant I was still on narc duty.

Heading up the stairs, I passed Rose coming down.

"So, busy afternoon in the locker room?" she snidely asked, not even stopping for a response.

"Can I ask you a question?" I shouted down at her, completely fed up with her holier than thou, frosty attitude.

Stopping on the bottom step, not even bothering to turn and look back at me she replied, "I don't know, can you?"

"Why are you such a bitch? And why do you care about what I do around here?"

Whipping her head around, she glared at me, her lips drawn into a firm line. "I don't give a _shit_ what you think about me and I _certainly_ don't give a shit if you contract some crotch rot because of that skank Tanya. What _does_ bother me is that you seem to think that your place of employment is your own personal playroom."

Shit, she did have a point. Even though I thought just about every person here at one time or another has fucked or sucked in the locker room, it still was my job.

Nodding my acceptance of her observation, I continued up the stairs to set up my post for the night.

**~~**OO**~~**

I'd managed to dodge and weave my way around Rose's glares all night, but there was a piece of me still wishing our little pissing match on the stairs had resulted in a more productive relationship. I mean, the icy, silent treatment was only going to get me so far, especially if she was ever the bartender I needed to help out in a jam. I had seen her use a swift kick to a well deserving pair of balls in the past, so I knew she could take care of herself, but it still worried me that she'd be more reluctant to call in the big guns, should she need me to back her up when trouble broke out.

"Emmett, you interested in a rematch?" Felix chirped in my ear, asking about what I assumed was our tag team session with Tanya.

"Nah, I'm good. Need to put away some stuff, and I'm off. Catch you tomorrow, okay?" I replied, guilt from my earlier interaction with Rose still weighing heavily on my mind.

"Yep. Catch you tomorrow."

I'd just finished putting the ropes away when I saw Izzy emerging from the back offices with Edward behind her.

"Emmett, how are you?" she asked, encasing me in a warm hug.

"I'm good. It's been a while. How are you? Edward treating you right?" I looked up at my boss and raised my eyebrow, extending the question to him.

He only smiled coyly and shrugged. About as much info as I needed.

I'd seen Izzy a few times over the last month, but it wasn't nearly as often as it had been when Alice was dragging her here every weekend. We caught up on how Alice had been doing with her in-treatment program, and if her parents were still irrationally upset with Izzy.

Edward and Iz had become a pretty serious couple, but I knew from what she told me, she didn't like to come in too frequently because of his previous reputation of being a manwhore. She didn't want drama from any of his had-beens nor cause any trouble because of her constant tail of paparazzi. They kept things pretty quiet and discrete, and for that I was thankful. I loved Izzy like a sister and _did not_ need to see any of that going on in the locker room.

"I need to switch out a keg for Maria, but I'll see you guys around, okay?" I said, remembering that the new bartender had asked me to change it a few minutes ago when I walked by.

Another quick hug and Izzy was gone, under the protective arm of Edward as they strolled towards the side door, where I knew her driver was usually waiting.

Making my way back towards the coolers I heard Rose's voice coming from inside, hushed and angry.

_Like it always was_, rolling my eyes, I waited, hoping to avoid a public tongue lashing by the frustrating woman.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't know about you, but I like working here," Rose said in a clipped tone. My ears perked up at the mention of her job, really hoping she wasn't into something on the wrong side of the law.

"This isn't a negotiation. Remember, You. Owe. Me. Not the other way around." She was talking to a man, but with the hum of the cooler clicking on at the most inopportune moment, I couldn't tell who.

Before I even had a chance to react, I heard a crash, and the sound of kegs falling to the ground.

Rushing into the cooler I saw Rose on floor, her cheek flushed in the shape of a hand and Royce standing over her, arm cocked back and ready to strike.

"Lay another hand on her, and it will be your last." I seethed, pulling him back by the arm; I threw him against the far wall of the packed refrigerated room, trying to avoid making a further mess of the place.

"Emmett, this isn't any of your fucking business," Rose huffed. I watched as she stood up, brushed herself off and marched right out of the cooler as if nothing had happened.

_What in the ever-loving fuck?_

Turning my attention back to Royce, he'd pushed himself off the wall, threatening my job if I ever laid another hand on him, before going the same direction as Rose had.

I stood there utterly stunned by not only Rose's reaction, but the fact that I didn't do anything to help her. In fact, what I knew about abusive relationships, I might have just made it worse.

The urge to punch my fist into one of the glass walls was overwhelming, but having done this before, I knew it would only help to send me to the emergency room with a busted fist and not solve any of the issues at hand.

Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down to a more manageable level.

I knew Rose was in over her head, but was baffled as to how to help her if she didn't want it. All I could do was vow to keep a better eye on the both of them, and make an attempt at getting on better terms with Rose. Maybe if she knew there was another option out there, she'd realize she could get out from under Royce's fist.

Cleaning up the kegs that had fallen over, I finally managed to get Maria's hooked up; all the while the vision of Rose and that handprint never left the forefront of my thoughts. Perhaps I could talk to Edward about it. He'd known them both longer than I had, and perhaps he'd have a better idea for how to help.

But for now, there was little I could do but go home and go to bed. Tomorrow, I'd figure out a way to help her.

I had to. I may have disliked her based on the persona she presented to the world, but I knew perhaps there was more to her than just a tough girl with a foul mouth.

Stepping out onto the dimly lit street, I caught sight of Tanya leaning into the window of a black limousine at the far end of the block. I sauntered closer, not in a hurry, trying to make it seem like I was on my way home, but really I just wanted to see who exactly she was doing business with.

Before I had a chance, I saw her shove a wad of money into her purse just before the door swung open, catching her by surprise. Hands reached out, dragging her into car and speeding off into the night.

Fuck. That wasn't good.

But my intuition told me I must be getting close to figuring this whole thing out. The only problem was the closer I got, the more danger I put myself and possibly others into as well.

Walking towards my subway stop, I couldn't help but think about how I still hadn't managed to learn anything about what was going on in the Club. It had been weeks and the only clue I had was that I saw Tanya taking money from someone.

Shit, it could have just been a john Tanya had fucked, for all I knew.

My frustration was building, making me edgy and agitated, but before I could drown in a pity party of my own making, I reminded myself that tonight probably wasn't going to be a good one for Rose either.

Or Tanya, if the guy in the limo turned out to not to be just a john.

And here I was, the impotent bastard unable to help either of them out.

In fact, I'd exploited one and basically gift-wrapped the other to her abuser.

Great.

Some protector of the weak and helpless, I was.

Instead of heading for home, I decided the gym might be a better choice, because Lord knew, I wasn't going to be sleeping these fucked up thoughts away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks again & leave me some love if you liked it. The plot thickens.

Also, Voting is open for the **Hope Springs Eternal Contest** I'm hosting. Voting closes on Wednesday.

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~hopespringseternalcontest – change the (dot) with .**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**

Thanks to anyone still with me on this ride. I am planning on finishing this story by the end of the summer if at all possible.

Thanks to **Twilightmomoftwo** for betaing this for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since I'd left Rose to deal with Royce alone and the last time I'd seen Tanya getting into the nondescript black limousine.

As much as Tanya's disappearance had rattled me, seeing Rose come in and work robotically every shift since then was unsettling. I didn't really know Tanya at all and figured it wasn't really my place to put the call in to missing persons. I assumed she had family or someone who would wonder where she'd vanished, if she had at all. Perhaps she just found a new club instead. Either way, it wasn't my concern. As callous as it made me sound, it wasn't what I needed to spend my time worrying about.

Rose, on the other hand, was.

I tried to engage her in light conversation, but she only mumbled brief responses before finding something else to do rather than talk with me. She had started wearing low cut shirts with long sleeves instead of the skimpy tank top that was her usual uniform behind the bar. I tried to ask her if she was okay, insinuating that I could help her if she needed it, but her standard eye roll and 'I'm fine' was the only response I received.

Meanwhile, Royce stayed out of my way for the most part, but the tension between us when we were in the same room was almost lightning strike strength. When I'd brought up to Edward what had happened in the cooler, he told me he'd speak with Aro about it, hoping Royce's uncle would have some influence on him. Unfortunately, other than a stern talking to, Aro made it blatantly clear that Royce was not to be taken down, despite any actions the sleazy man might make. Aro ran a tight ship, but unless Rose herself came to him, he couldn't side against his late sister's child. Blood being thicker than water, I guessed.

The evening had been on the slow side, giving me more time to observe Rose at her bar. She'd been even more apathetic than usual, and because I knew Royce wasn't working tonight, perhaps I might have a chance to speak with her. Maybe even get her to open up a little bit. I was usually the guy girls immediately let down their guard with. My mother was always telling me I had a good soul, a kind demeanor and eyes that could keep a secret. I wasn't sure I believed all of that, but whatever it was, it enabled Izzy to open up to me. If only I could get Rose to see what they did.

"Felix? Emmett? Caius would like to see you."

Hearing our names called out together over the crackling earpiece caused me to immediately think back to the last time Felix and I had both been in the same room.

Tanya.

Renewed guilt washed over me like a freezing cold shower. I'd asked Felix a few days after our little ménage session if he'd seen or heard from her, but he only shrugged indifferently towards me. After reporting to Aro about Tanya being dragged into a mysterious limousine, he dismissed it as well, telling me to keep my nose to the ground and to come back when I had something more concrete. At the moment, the only person who seemed remotely worried about the poor girl was me.

I made my way back to the secret room behind the VIP section, telling Alec to cover my post for a few minutes as I walked.

I ran in to Felix on the way up and asked him if he knew what was going on. I'd never been called to the secret room with another member of Caius' kinky brotherhood club, and it had me worried a little bit. Not so much about the sex factor, because to be honest, I'd shared a few women with Felix, making it no big deal, but for some reason my spidey senses were tingling. My intuition was hardly ever wrong, and I was growing uneasy about what was behind door number one.

Following behind Felix, I heard Caius welcome us both as he sat on the low couch surrounded by three very attractive women. A fiery redhead stood behind him, naked, massaging his neck while two bottle blondes knelt on either side of him, taking turns sucking his cock.

"Please, don't be shy. Have a seat." he called, pointing at the two leather club chairs that were directly across from him. His face was blank, showing no emotion, which seemed odd for a guy on the receiving end of what appeared to be some pretty good head.

"Thank you both for coming. As you can see, I'm a bit outnumbered this evening and was wondering if one or both of you would be interested in helping me out."

I sat in the chair, unsure of how I felt about all of this after Rose's biting commentary two weeks ago. I'd been a good boy since then and had taken my nocturnal activities off-site the one time I needed a little relief. Granted, I picked up a statuesque blond and imagined it was Rose the entire time. Thankfully, the girl was only in it for the night, making my brush-off a little easier on me.

While I sat there contemplating the situation, Felix stood and was literally rising to the occasion. Caius had ordered his auburn beauty down on her knees to service my friend standing two feet away from me with his pants still a tangle around his shoes.

My gaze wandered back over to Caius, and I could see him thoughtfully appraising me. For some reason his steely stare bothered me. It felt important that I keep my discomfort under wraps, so I blandly commented I was more in a watching mood tonight. Caius shrugged, appearing like he couldn't believe I'd given up the chance to be with one of his stable of gorgeous women. I just couldn't shake Rose's dispirited face; it never left the forefront of my mind.

Pretending to watch the carnal activities around me, I allowed my mind to drift, mulling through the various ways I might be able to get Rose the help she needed, yet refused to ask for.

"Were we that boring?" Caius sneered quietly.

I must have really been lost in thought, because it took me a moment before I realized Caius was standing behind me, his hands firmly resting on my shoulders, his lips only a fraction of an inch away from my ear. His creepy tone sent a shiver down my spine, and I quickly apologized for being tired and a little preoccupied tonight.

Squeezing my shoulders in a steely grip, Caius reminded me what I was being paid for when I attended these tete-a-tetes and if I wanted out, it could easily be arranged. He dismissed me with a flick of his wrist, letting me know my friend could more than handle the rest of what he had planned. Felix gave me a questioning look when I stood up and left the room without a word. I could already hear his gossipy voice in my head and silently vowed to try to escape before he could pepper me with a thousand questions I didn't have answers for.

Rounding the corner, I saw Rose slinging drinks as usual, but instead of impassivity gracing her delicate features, she was visibly upset about something.

I stood at the edge of the bar, waiting for her to make her way down, knowing her usual pattern of serving customers from one end to the other. The entire time I waited, I tried to figure out what I could say to make her open up to me. I worded and reworded what felt like a hundred different sentences, but when she suddenly appeared before me, I was tongue tied.

"Emmett?" She tried to sound annoyed, but her lip quivered before she pulled it between her teeth in a lame attempt at silencing her distress.

"Please let me help," I whispered, trying to emote every ounce of sincerity in my voice and expression. I didn't want her to think I pitied her, knowing she would fall back on her haunches like a cobra ready to strike if she felt belittled.

For the first time since I'd met her, she looked downright petrified.

"You're in danger, Emmett. _Please_, leave me be," she warned, spinning on her heel to go and serve another drunk idiot.

She might have run off after the incident with Royce, but I was damned if she was going to run away again. Stalking down to where she was making some fruity cocktail, I growled, "You can't do that Rose. You don't get to say something like that and walk away."

She wouldn't look up at me, but between the strobe light's effects, I could see a lone tear streaking down her cheek. "Damn it," she cursed. "Fine. Meet me at Max's on seventh after shift and we'll talk."

I went back to my post and could only wonder what I was in danger of. Whatever it was, Rose seemed to think it was extremely urgent. Of course, my dick had to have his say, twitching twice at the thought of having Rose alone, even if it was just in a dingy diner at the crack of dawn. At this point, I'd take what I could get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Okay – there you have it… the plot thickens. _

_**FYI –**__ This will likely be my last Twilight full length story. I will probably do an outtake or a one shot for the __**Fandom4Colorado**__ fundraiser and then that will be it. I love these characters, but it's time to move on. I won't be pulling any of my stories. They are yours to enjoy. _

_I've begun working on some original fiction things and if you want to follow my journey, my penname is Michela Walters or michelawalters on twitter and my blog is **michelawalters . wordpress . com **_

**_EMERGING SWAN AWARDS -_**_ the nominations will begin on** July 15th**. Go to our site and read the rules and requirements - **Emergingswanawards . Blogspot .com.** Then get your list of your favorite Twi-fics and nominate them when we open up nominations in the middle of the month. _

_Thanks again for your support & I hope you leave me a comment with your thoughts or theories._


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

_Thanks to anyone still with me on this ride. This chapter is on the shorter side, but I HAVE already started chapter 10. _

_Thanks to __**Twilightmomoftwo **__for betaing this for me._

_In case you've forgotten, and really how could you have not? In the previous chapter Rose warned Emmett that he was in danger and agreed to meet him after work. _

_And here we are!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

Sitting in the back booth at Max's, I waited for Rose to show up. I'd finished up work over a half hour ago, and she was still nowhere to be seen. I only hoped she wouldn't ditch me after what she said at the club. If I was in danger, I wanted to know exactly what I was up against.

"More coffee?" drawled an aging waitress, her hand on her hip insinuating that she was waiting impatiently for me to either finish my coffee or order something more substantial.

Before I could answer, Rose rushed in, slumping into the seat across from me, ordering a cup of decaf and a short stack of blueberry pancakes without even looking at the menu.

My baffled gaze shifted between Rose and the waitress before I decided to just order the same thing to save us both time.

Once the stocky woman was out of earshot, Rose blurted, "Emmett, I can't tell you much, but you need to be careful."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as her vague warning, taking another gulp of my coffee, hoping she'd continue on her own. Instead, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing out the window every so often.

"Are you afraid you were followed?"

"What?" she replied, looking startled that I was even sitting across from her.

Grabbing her hand, I tugged on it gently, trying to get her undivided attention. "Rose, just tell me what the fuck is going on. If I'm in danger… shit, if you're in danger, I want to know from what. I can't help you or me without having at least some of the freaking facts."

Her eyes darted to where my hand still covered hers, before she softly explained, "It's not that simple. I'm involved, and if they find out I'm even considering pulling out, my life is over. I don't _have_ a choice."

"You're talking in circles," I growled. "Involved in what? And you always have a choice; some are just harder to make than others."

She smirked condescendingly at me before standing and dropping a ten on the table. "It's easy to say when you're not the one having to make the choice."

Thankfully, her exit was blocked by a two plates of food being delivered to our table.

Reaching out, I softly grasped her wrist and asked her to stay. "I'm not judging you, Rose. I'm trying to help, but you're not letting me."

She looked longingly at the plate of food before sitting back down and drowning her pancakes in syrup. When she moaned after her first bite, my dick twitched and my stomach growled. Deciding to take care of at least one of my problems, I began eating what turned out to be some of the most amazing pancakes I'd ever tasted.

"They're really good," I mumbled through a mouthful of my second stack.

Rose was rubbing her stomach and groaning about how stuffed she was. Now that the meal was over, I needed answers. I had been patient, allowing her some space and time to figure out what she wanted to tell me, but it was now after five thirty in the morning, and I needed to get to bed.

"Are you ready to talk to me now, or are you going to run off again?"

"Ugh, after eating all those pancakes, I couldn't run anywhere if I wanted to," she half-heartedly joked. "Sorry. I'm just scared. Whatever I tell you will ultimately destroy my life, you understand that, right? _I'm involved, Emmett_. Not just a bystander, but in the thick of things. When the house of cards comes tumbling down, I'm going to be buried beneath the rubble."

My temper was rising. I'd had enough vague replies, and I didn't know what she was talking about. Slapping my hand flat onto the table, I asked again, "What exactly are you involved in?"

Her face crumpled at my inquisition; a tear streaked down her cheek as her lip trembled ever so slightly. I felt bad for raising my voice, when that was likely the very last thing she needed from someone. Taking a deep breath, I repeated in a gentler tone, "What are you involved in, Rose?"

"Drugs, Emmett. Lots and lots of drugs," she whispered behind the hand holding the napkin in front of her mouth, as if trying to shield me from her words.

My mind reeled. Rose didn't appear to do drugs; how in the world had she gotten involved with such shady characters? "Are you using or just helping distribute?" I surprised myself with asking the question so clearly, when my mind was actually a jumbled mess of colliding thoughts.

Now it was her turn to look angry. Standing abruptly, she glared down at me. "Fuck you. I'm not a drug addict." She grabbed her purse from the booth and marched off, glancing once back over her shoulder to give me the finger as she exited the diner.

"So, that'll be all?" the waitress drawled, tossing the check on the table, smirking at Rose's dramatic exit.

Looking quickly at the bill, I placed another ten next to the one Rose had already thrown down on the table and stood to leave. Just as I was almost at the door, I saw Rose through the window being almost dragged down the street by Royce. Her face was a mask of indifference, but based on the firm grip he had on her arm, I assumed this wasn't a friendly, hi, how are you?

I hurried out the door, a plan forming in my head. I didn't want her to get in trouble and was trying to think of a way to reassure Royce our meeting was innocent.

When I'd almost caught up to them, I shouted, "Rose!" Once they both had turned, I could see her eyes widen in fear, assuming I was going to disclose our conversation. "Thanks for the pancakes. Next time I run into you, my treat." I shook my head dramatically before continuing, "Still can't believe I left my wallet in my locker. You're a lifesaver!" I gave a simple wave and walked off down an alley before I actually had reached the couple. I didn't need a major confrontation with Royce, knowing it would only add more complications for Rose.

Deciding to walk home in the rising light of dawn, I let my mind wander about what I'd discovered. Granted it wasn't much, but the drugs Aro was currently investigating were coming from inside the club. It wasn't just Demetri, but Rose, his head bartender too. I wish I hadn't offended Rose with my comments, because I still had so much more I needed to find out. Why was I in danger? Who was backing the drugs? Was Royce involved? Why had she decided to help me now? All of these questions rolled around in my head as I slowly marched my way downtown towards my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Thanks again for reading. I'd love to hear your theories on this little whodunit. Hope to have another update for you maybe the end of next week. I know, promises, promises. _

_And this will be my last Twilight story, and I promise to finish it up as soon as possible. If you'd like to follow my journey in original fiction, follow me on twitter at **MichelaWalters** or my blog: **Michelawalters dot wordpress dot com**_

_Until next chapter,_

_Mcgt_


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N_**

_Thanks to anyone still with me on this ride. I think only about 2 more chapters to go. I will be starting a new job in a few weeks, so the pressure is on to finish this bad boy. Wish me luck. _

_Thanks to __**Twilightmomoftwo **__for betaing this for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Rose didn't come into work tonight, but Royce was the manager on duty, and without Edward to use as a buffer, I could feel the tension between us sparking like a felled power line. He'd put me on rope duty, a place I hadn't been stationed in a long time. Not since Caius' request to join his little sex squad, and I wondered if my refusal to participate last time was the noose around my neck for that particular odd job. I hadn't worked through my thoughts about Rose's warning from this morning and decided to steer clear of Royce as much as I could. My mind tried to appease the macho, knight in shining armor side by saying avoidance was better than a knock-down, drag-out confrontation at my current place of employment. I'd have to trust Rose and wait her out. No matter how much it killed me to do so.

Standing outside in the cool evening air, I couldn't shake the niggling sensation that there was something I was missing, like a gigantic piece of the puzzle was lost under the sofa or something. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. Perhaps if I started a wall like I'd seen in all those cop dramas on TV where they placed the clues and suspects all together, maybe I could figure out what Rose was involved in, and perhaps how I could help her. As I started to let the usual crowd in, I spotted Tanya walking down the street; her hair was now dyed a dark brown, and her eyes looked weary and tired. Well, more than they had when she was busy partying here.

"Tanya, how's things?" I asked as she passed by.

Barely sparing me a sideways glance, she nodded and kept walking. While I was relieved she was alive, her new appearance left me wondering had happened to her. She wasn't my favorite person, but I still didn't like to see anyone down on their luck. Vowing to give Izzy a call later, I kept the line moving, waving the prettiest of the pretty in, while making most of the dudes wait until the club had filled up a little bit.

"Hey Em," Jasper shouted as he walked to where I stood. It took me a moment to realize that he had Alice tucked beneath his shoulder. "We're on our way to have dinner with Edward and Izzy, and since the club was on the way, we figured we stop by and say hi."

Alice looked thinner, but healthier than I'd ever seen her. Her hair was cut shorter that it had been, and for once her eyes were clear and alert. Happiness seemed to radiate from within her. She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a friendly hug before stopping to chat and see how I was doing.

"Izzy tells me that you and Royce got in to it a while back. Still dealing with that douche bag?" she teased, but from the elbow Jasper planted into her side, she closed her mouth and looked guilty. "Sorry, but he is," she whispered prior to telling me all the gossip that was fit to tell, explaining that her parents were just starting to let her back out into the world since she'd been attending recovery meetings, and that Izzy was standing strong beside her, helping her to stay on the straight and narrow.

"No wonder I haven't spotted her around the club. She's been hanging with you, huh?" I teased, joking about her attending beatnik poetry readings in The Village now that she was sober.

"Yeah, no way. We've been catching up on Mad Men and trying to figure out life away from the spotlight, you know?"

After a few minutes, Jasper reminded her that they needed to go. She leaned in to give me one more hug and whispered that she wanted to talk to me about what had happened prior to her overdose. "Edward told me you're sort of trying to figure out the drug deals, and I think I might have some information for you."

I squeezed her shoulder once and told Jasper to give her my number. Remembering my Tanya sighting, I grabbed Alice's hand, spinning her around back to ask her if she knew what was going on with her.

"Tanya? Wow, I haven't talked to her since I OD'd." She looked wistful as she continued, " I imagine she's found some new group to cling on to. I'll text her later and see if she gives me any of the details. She's always been a hot mess, so whatever it is, I'm sure she's in deep. She was an all or nothing kind of girl. Catch you later, Em."

As the night wore down, Royce told me to shut the line down and come inside to help with the exodus that happened every night once last call was announced. People tended to get pushy and struggled to get their last drinks pounded down their gullets prior to evacuating into the streets of New York. Some people thought it was the perfect time to pick a fight, and so it was always all hands on deck when the call was made.

I'd barely made it ten feet inside when I heard my name being squawked over my earpiece. "Emmett. Aro would like to see you in his office after shift."

My mind scrambled to figure out what he could want with me now, especially as I got closer to figuring out who was bringing drugs into the club. I'd had a debriefing with him just the other night, and couldn't image why he was calling me in only two days later.

I had hoped Rose hadn't turned herself in, not when I really wanted to figure some way to keep her out of the whole dirty affair. Knowing it was unlikely, yet still wanting to do all I could to help her. I only wished she felt like she could confide in me more than she had. Deep down in my soul, I knew there was something else going on, something she wasn't telling me that had to do with her. Not just about her involvement with the drug dealings in the club, but why she was with Royce. My mind refused to believe she was with him out of love, not after I'd witnessed how he treated her. It wasn't just his derogatory words that bothered me, but the fact that he'd raise his hand to a woman made it even more bothersome.

_No, the fact I didn't do anything about it, is what was troubling me._

Rounding the corner, I was busy ushering a surly and very wobbly drunk towards the exit when I saw Caius wandering up the stairs with Rose tucked beneath his arm. My blood ran cold while my fury slowly simmered beneath the surface.

How dare she comment about my sexual habits in the club, when from where I stood, she was just as bad as me. Shit, she was worse, because she'd turned up her snooty nose and read me the riot act while she was getting down and dirty with the main man himself. Talk about your hypocritical bitches.

I weaved my way through the crowd, wanting her to see me standing at the bottom of the stairs when she rounded the bend in the staircase to see exactly what I thought of her newest dalliance in the club. All my angry bravado quickly deflated when I saw her look up at me. She'd been crying and from the look of Caius' hold on her arm, she wasn't exactly a willing participant. As her teary eyes met mine, I watched her face fall as she mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

My legs sprinted towards the bottom of the stairs, but with one minute shake of her head, my feet became rooted on the spot. She was wordlessly telling me not to rescue her.

_Why? _

My thoughts bounced around, trying to figure out why she was willingly going when her body language betrayed her. I spun on my heel, looking around the strobe-lit room trying to find Royce among the exiting patrons. He had to be somewhere in the building, and I was going to find the little fucker and find out exactly what was going on, hopefully early enough to save Rose from whatever Caius had planned.

On my way through the building, I appeared to be doing my job, reminding any straggler club goers to get on their way, but really I was like a heat seeking missile locked in on its one true target.

Then I spotted him. He was crouched low on the ground by the door to the locker room, rocking back and forth on his heels while his hands were covering his head, muttering something I couldn't hear over the music still being piped through the system.

Nudging him forcefully with my boot, I growled, "Why the fuck is Rose up in the secret room?"

Peering up at me through glistening eyes, he stood, looking pale and weak. "You have to help her, Emmett. It was the only thing I could think of to save me." He tried to push me in the direction of the stairs, continuously urging me to save her. Even though my heart wanted to race up to the room, my head prevailed for once, wanting to know what was going on before I charged into a room I knew I wasn't welcome in.

"What did you do?" Pulling him up by the front of his shirt, I could see from his dilated pupils he was probably on something.

_Fucking great._

"I'll tell you everything, but please save her!" he begged, shoving me in an attempt to get me moving.

Knowing the urgency of the situation, I dropped Royce and ran towards the stairs, shouting I'd be back to talk to him in a few minutes.

When I finally made it up to the room, the door was locked. Thankfully, I had my keys in my pocket, and quickly opened the door. What I saw nearly broke my heart. Rose kneeling naked on the floor while Caius stood only inches away, about to pull his dick out of his pants. Tears were streaming down her face, but she wasn't struggling or trying to get away. My mind raced trying to figure out what Royce had done to be forced to barter Rose, and what Royce had done to deserve Rose's loyalty to go along with it.

"Don't even think about it." I growled, crossing the room in three steps while shedding the coat I'd been wearing in the process. I pulled Rose up off the floor, wrapping my jacket around her before stepping in front of her and knocking Caius out with one punch. He never even saw it coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading. Chapter 11 – hopefully to come in about a week or two. Leave me some love if you have the time & inclination.

Happy New Year! Wishing you & your family a fantastic 2013.

M.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

_Okay – here it is – the last chapter. Only the epi is left. Hang on – things get a bit wild below._

_Enjoy!_

_Thanks to **TwilightMomofTwo** for her amazing beta skills._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Emmett, stop." Rose sounded so far away, but between her voice and a few hands pulling me away from Caius, I came to my senses. My fists had been moving of their own accord. I was covered in blood, and Caius' face was barely recognizable after the beating I'd given him. My breath was coming out in gasping pants; it felt like I'd spent the day at the gym working the heavy bag.

Rose's hand drifted down my arm, urging me to look at her instead of the mutilated face lying on the floor. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing me softly on the cheek before letting me go.

I turned around; trying to see who else had witnessed the humiliation Rose had to endure. Behind me stood Felix, his hands still poised to pull me back if he had to. Aro was dialing the phone while Royce stood beside him, begging him not to do something. My mind was foggy, making it hard for me to process everything that was going on in the room.

Finally getting my wits about me, I urged Rose to walk behind the bar to get redressed and wandered over to where Aro had turned his back on Royce, trying to explain to the 911 operators that we needed an ambulance. My stomach dropped, and I spun back to see Felix kneeling on the floor beside Caius and checking for a pulse. I had done that. I had pummeled a man so fiercely that I'd almost killed him. Of course, I probably would have if Rose hadn't stopped me, but still, the reality of it all came crashing down on me. I also recognized that I'd beaten a very, very powerful man. Someone who I knew you didn't really want to make enemies with.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Aro growled once he hung up the phone, glowering between Royce, a now dressed Rose and myself.

The three of us looked between us, and all started talking at once.

This only seemed to infuriate Aro more, saying he wanted each of us to go down to his office and give our statements one by one to him in his office. "I called the police. I'm sorry, Emmett, but Caius has been a longtime friend of mine, and even though he is still unconscious, I know he will press charges, no matter who was at fault. I imagine we only have a few minutes before the police arrive, so I'd like to speak with you first." Ending all discussion, he turned his back on us while directing Felix to stay with Caius until the ambulance arrived.

As soon as Aro was out the door, I grabbed Royce by the shirt and snarled, "You still owe me a fucking explanation for all of this." I wanted to scream and punch him until he told me why Rose was in that position in the first place, and let the fucker know what I thought about the prospect of doing time to save his ass, but I just didn't have that kind of time. The police were coming, and if I wanted Aro to help back me up, I had to give him reasons.

"Emmett, there's so much more than you know. Please don't be angry with Royce. I'm the one that was trying to help him out. I didn't have to say yes," Rose pleaded with me as we made our way down to Aro's office.

My mind was spinning. I wanted them both to tell me just what they'd gotten themselves into, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. "We'll talk about it all later. I need to try to worm my way out of spending the night in the slammer, so if you'll excuse me." I pushed open the door to Aro's office, leaving Royce and Rose standing on the other side of the slammed door.

Sitting heavily in the chair, I explained what I'd witnessed; Royce pleading with me to help Rose, and what I'd walked in on. Aro sat stoically behind his desk, fingers tented in front of his face, listening to the entire story before replying.

"I'm still baffled as to what Royce and Rose were doing with Caius, but since you don't know, I think we're finished for now. Please wait for the police and give them your statement. I'm not sure if I can save you from being charged, but I'll come bail you out as soon as I'm able."

Recognizing that I'd been dismissed, I stood to leave when he spoke up, "and thank you. For helping Rose. She's been through a lot in her life, and I appreciate you stepping in to help her. I'm not sure how many people would have."

I left the office with a curt nod and walked right into two officers about to knock on Aro's door.

"Are you Emmett McCarty?" the beefy guy on the right asked, raising an eyebrow at the blood splattered on my shirt.

I nodded again, knowing it was better to not speak until they gave me the go ahead, or read me my Miranda rights.

"Please have a seat while we speak with Mr. Vivenzio."

Rose and Royce were still seated around the table, each looking like terrified children in the way they cowered at the officer's entrance.

I kept my mouth shut; knowing whatever I was going to say to the pair wasn't probably going to help our situation. Instead, I sat at the far end of the table and awaited my fate.

"Emmett," Rose started, but I waved a dismissive hand in her direction. I was still full of adrenaline and a thousand questions, neither of which was a good combination with the mood of the room.

"I'm sorry," she finished, her voice wavering, and I could finally hear fragility behind her tough exterior.

We each were interviewed individually by the police in Aro's office, before I was cuffed and taken to the precinct to be processed. My attack, while provoked, couldn't exactly be called self-defense, and therefore they had to process me for assault, even though they said they understood my reasons.

True to his word, Aro bailed me out as soon as I'd pleaded not-guilty to the charge when the judge finally got around to my case.

"Thanks for bailing me out. I appreciate it, Aro."

"Do you remember when you started working for me?" He paused on the steps, ensuring I was listening to his words. "I told you that all of my employees are like family to me. After what you did for Rose, you more than exceeded that qualification."

The sun blinded me when we walked out of the decrepit building, and I was surprisingly relieved to see Rose standing across the street, wearing jeans and thick sweater that covered just about every inch of her. "She wanted you to hear the story from her and asked if she could come when I bailed you out." Aro walked off without waiting for my reply, just saying that he'd like to meet with me at the club later today.

"Hi," she said, looking just as tired as I felt. "I hope you didn't mind me tagging along? I figured I owed you some answers?"

After spending most of the morning in a holding cell, her question sounded ridiculously simple, and I couldn't hold back my sarcastic reply. "You think?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Her eyes welled with tears that slowly trickled down her cheeks, and she sputtered, "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you everything, but with Royce getting in deep, I didn't know who I could trust—"

She was rattling off things so quickly, I had to stop her. I didn't want to hear her story prattled off to me like a grocery list on the street corner. "Rose. Let's go somewhere more private, and you can tell me everything, okay?"

Her face suddenly cleared up, like the cloud had floated away, taking the rain with it. "Right, private." She stood up straight and asked, "Do you want to grab some coffee? My place isn't nearby, and I just really need to get all of this off my chest. Now that the police know everything, I can't really protect you by keeping quiet anymore."

"My apartment isn't too far. Is that okay?" After witnessing her on her knees last night, I wasn't sure how she'd feel about being alone with a man right now. Even if I wasn't a threat to her.

She cocked her head to the side, looking vaguely like my old cocker spaniel from childhood who would tilt his head as if trying to sort out what we were saying to him. "Your place? Sure." I couldn't believe how the mask snapped so quickly into place when she needed to pretend to be the tough girl. I wasn't sure what she'd seen in her life, but I had a hunch it hadn't been all Barbies and princesses.

The quick walk to my place was mostly silent; I gave her various tidbits about some of the more interesting shops in my neighborhood, but wasn't in the mood to chat. I was impatient to find out what was going on, and how I could help her.

"It's on the fourth floor. Sorry, but there's no elevator," I confessed as I opened the steel door that led up to my grungy loft apartment.

"That's okay. I live in a third floor walk-up, so no big deal." She shrugged, taking the steps two at a time.

Unlocking the three locks I had, I opened the door and was immediately relieved to see that it wasn't as messy as I thought. "Come on in. It's not much, but I don't have a roommate, so to me, that's worth its weight in gold." I was stalling, but couldn't help as I rattled off the quick tour, showing her areas I'd sectioned off as different rooms.

I was about to offer to make her some coffee when I caught her holding a photo of me with my mom and sister. "Is this your family?" Her voice was soft, bordering on reverent. Her fingertip moved across the photo, tracing the outline of each of us.

"Yeah, that was taken a few months before my mom died." I took the photo from her and placed it gently back on the shelf where she'd got it. It was one of my most treasured items, and I didn't really feel like sharing my family with Rose right now. "Sit? Do you want coffee?" I asked, pointing to my threadbare sofa.

"Please. A little sugar if you have it?" She sat gingerly on the corner, looking as if she was afraid to get too comfortable.

Fetching the coffee, I spoke to her from the kitchen, "It doesn't look like much, but that old thing is really comfortable." I wanted her to feel safe and her sitting tensely at the edge of my couch made me nervous.

After brewing two cups, I headed back in to see her curled up in the middle, her long legs tucked up beneath her, appearing much more at ease than a few moments ago.

"I have a lot to tell you," she blurted, taking the steaming cup I offered. "Some of it won't make much sense to you, but can you just let me finish the whole story before you interrupt? I'm just afraid if I don't get it all out for you now, I won't ever."

Sitting beside her, I told her that she could start whenever she was ready and I'd try to hold my tongue.

"When I was thirteen, my mom remarried a man named Joseph King. If the name sounds familiar, it's because he is—or rather was- Royce's dad."

"Wait. You and Royce are stepbrother and sister?" My mind reeled at that little gross tidbit, but from the glare she gave me, I remembered my vow of silence a beat too late.

After a dramatic sigh, she continued, "Yes, Royce is my stepbrother." Holding up her hand, she told me she knew what I was thinking, "We aren't, nor have we ever dated. He just happens to be a very overbearing brother, which for a long time was out of necessity." Her eyes examined my expression, waiting for the news to sink in.

My mouth opened again, wanting to ask so many questions, but I clamped it shut before she gave me the death glare again.

She settled further into the sofa, taking a long swallow from her coffee and continued. "It wasn't long after we moved in that his dad became interested in me." She raised her eyebrows when she said interested, and as much as I wanted her to expand on that notion, I knew it was probably better for my blood pressure to let it go.

"He started coming into my room the night of my fourteenth birthday and continued to abuse me for almost two years before Royce realized what was happening." She shrugged, as if this news was no big deal. "I don't blame him for not noticing. He was in high school and didn't have the time of day for his bratty new stepsister. The person who I really blame would be my mom, but she was so deep into the bottle by that time, she barely remembered I existed most days."

My heart was breaking and we hadn't even gotten through her teen years yet. I grasped her hand, squeezing it to let her know it was okay to keep going, and one I hoped she felt was one of support and kindness.

"Anyhow, Royce hit his dad over the head with a chair one night when he caught him coming into my room, which got the police involved. He'd only just turned eighteen a few weeks before. I bet he never imagined he'd be saddled with caring for a sister when he dreamed of his college days. But he was good to me. He stuck around, trying to keep my mom sober and me focused on finishing high school. Once I turned eighteen, we moved in to a tiny apartment. We survived. You know? " Her eyes sparkled with accomplishment, and I couldn't help but smile softly at her. "I'm still not sure how my mom got DCF to believe she didn't know about the abuse, but staying there was better than the foster system."

She'd had to grow up so quickly and endure so much.

I tugged her into my side, unable to not comfort her for a moment longer. She might barely call me a friend, but at this moment, I needed to show her that some men were worthy and could provide a shoulder when it was needed.

She snuggled into my side, and I was happy she was accepting my simple gesture.

"We moved to the city when Uncle Aro offered us both a job. We lived together out of necessity, and-" She shrugged, telling me that you did what you had to do when it came to living in Manhattan. She pulled away to look up at me through her eyes, free of her usual mask of makeup. "Royce wasn't always this way. He took care of me, helped get me into free support groups and into community college. I owe him my life."

My mind spiked with anger at the mention of Royce, even though her statement was contradicting everything I knew about the repulsive man. "Then what the fuck happened to him?" I couldn't hide my revulsion from the tone of my voice.

"Cocaine." I watched as she stood and started pacing. "First using, then dealing. When Caius asked him for help getting his business into the club, he asked me to be a spotter of sorts. We knew there were other people dealing, so between Demetri, Royce and I, we kept our eyes open to see who the players were. Then one by one, they stopped showing up at the club." She looked over her shoulder at me, appearing completely despondent over her actions, and I hated that I couldn't help her. "I never asked what had happened to them, but deep down, I know Caius is responsible for getting them out of the way." She knelt down, taking my hands in her own and begged me to understand why she helped him. "I never dealt. That was Demetri and Royce. I was only a spotter and to cause a distraction if someone was about to interrupt a deal. We used another channel on our earpieces to keep in touch when a big score was about to go down. Then Caius decided to convince Aro to allow him to use bouncers as voyeurs during his little sex parties, which helped to get rid of one more set of eyes on the deals."

My mind reeled; I'd been used as a pawn in Caius' game of drug lord chess. How had I been so stupid and unobservant? "Then why'd you get so upset when I'd go up to the secret room? I mean, if you were trying to get us all out of the way anyhow?"

"Because for the first time in a long time, there was someone who seemed to be a pretty decent guy. I didn't want you mixed up in all of it. And when you came to my rescue in the cooler, I just didn't want you involved, you know?"

At the mention of the cooler incident, I had to ask her about Royce. "Does he hit you often? I figured after what his dad did, you'd be a bit more unforgiving about being slapped around." I knew I sounded a bit flippant, but I couldn't stand men who hit women, especially when the woman still spoke highly of the person.

"Yeah." Her face fell at my words, and she rubbed the back of her neck, looking uncomfortable. "That was one of the few times he did that. I won't excuse his behavior, but when he gets high, he gets paranoid. When he saw me speaking to you at the bar, he thought I was going to rat us out and took a very firm hand at squashing any idea I had about it."

My heart ached for this strong but broken woman. I wanted to tell her to stop, that I couldn't take hearing any more about her tragic past, but I needed to hear why she'd traded herself to save Royce. "Okay, so how did you end up on the kneeling end of Caius' debauchery? What was so important that you traded that away for your brother?"

She blew out a hot breath of air, her shoulders slumped in defeat, and she began telling me all about how Royce had ended up missing fifty thousand dollars that he owed Caius. He didn't have the money, and Caius had threatened to have Royce killed unless he came up with what he owed him. Rose had walked in on the tail end of the confrontation and offered herself up to Caius' mercy in exchange for her brother's life.

"He was going to expunge Royce's debt for one night with you?" I was honestly baffled. I wasn't a girl by the hour kind of guy, but I had a feeling Rose wasn't exactly worth fifty thousand, no matter how amazing I thought she was.

"Ha! No." Rose laughed sardonically. "I was expected to spend the week with him. That is, until you came to my rescue."

I pulled her into my chest, unable to think about what Caius could have done to her over the course of a week. Pushing the thought from my mind, I had to find out where things stood. "So what now? You spoke with the police, are you being charged?"

She sighed heavily in my arms but to my relief, the DA wanted to talk to both her and Royce to see if they could use their testimony towards putting Caius away. She didn't know yet what sort of deal she might be able to get, but Aro had already offered for them to use his attorney, and Aro would help out financially any way he could.

"I may still have to go to jail, but hopefully, if I help the prosecution, it won't be for too long."

We talked for little bit before finally settling back into the sofa. I held Rose tight to my chest, still unable to imagine what her life had been like up until now. We were both silent for a while, and I could feel my lids getting heavy against the strain of not sleeping for the last thirty six hours.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you do something for me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but my eyes were immediately alert and turned to see her snuggled into my chest, apparently drowsy herself.

"Kiss me?"

Not caring what this meant, I leaned in and kissed her gently, and - if she could have read my mind- reverently. I didn't push, a mere peck, but she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and tucking her face against my neck. She thanked me through her tears, and it wasn't until after I'd let her cry herself to sleep, that I found out she was crying because she was relieved to not have to hide anymore. She did say she wasn't going to become a mushy girl just because I kissed her, but she did ask if I was free for dinner after my meeting with Aro.

"Sure, I'll text you when I'm done. Where did you have in mind?"

"Max's on seventh? I am craving those pancakes something fierce."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

That's it. Hope to have an epi written soon. Thanks for reading & would love your thoughts and comments if you feel like leaving me some.

Until then,

M.


End file.
